The Other Princess
by Tina-bell-21
Summary: Set after both films, Clarisse faces something she has avoided for long enough, can they all make things right? Mainly C/J but with other characters included.
1. Its all relative

The Other Princess.

Part 1

"But what is down there?"

"Mia, it is not for me to tell you, you'll have to ask your grandmother."

Mia scowled, folding her arms as she stopped walking and blocked Joseph's path. "Oh would you just tell me! Its only a corridor, I just wanna know what is down there!"

Joseph laughed slightly and shook his head. "And I'm saying, I'm not telling you, ask your grandmother...she should be the one to tell you not me."

With that Joseph proceeded down the corridor, shaking his head as Mia shouted after him. "Yeah...well...I am the queen I'll just demand it opened and I'll see for myself!"

She stomped her foot in frustration as Joe neglected to bite at her words, causing Charlotte to become rather confused as she joined the newly crowned queen in the hallway.

"Something wrong your majesty...er sorry..Mia?"

"Yes! Nobody will tell me what is down that corridor! I asked Joe but he told me to ask Grandma! If I didnt know any better I'd think something sinister was going on!"

"Well as much as Joseph probably knows your grandmother better, I dont think she would appreciate having to think about that."

Mia softened, she could tell whatever was going on had affected Charlotte aswell. "Oh please Charlotte...tell me."

Charlotte took a deep breath and checked her watch, they had some time before their next meeting...and they would need it.

"Mia, have you heard much about your cousin?"

"Who?" Mia asked confused as she and Charlotte walked back towards the forbidden corridor.

"Your cousin, Anna, the daughter of your uncle Pierre."

"Oh my god who?? I do not know anything about having a cousin! Why dont I know her Grandma has never mentioned her!"

"Well its a long story, but I shall start at the beginning." Charlotte paused a little down the corridor, just in front of a set of double doors before continuing. "Before your uncle joined the church, he married, a lovely beautiful young woman named Celeste, she was the daughter of a french diplomat. Your grandmother approved of the marriage, encouraged it even, but sadly Celeste died during childbirth. Pierre took it very badly, he joined the church shortly after and left on missionary work, it was agreed the baby would be raised here at the palace and here she remained until she was 16...actually it was a week after her 16th birthday that she left."

"Seriously when did all this happen?" Mia asked enthusiastically as Charlotte smiled slightly.

"Anna is around your age, merely a few months older than you. She was very close to your father, and your grandfather and she took their deaths badly...when Clarisse decided to go to San Francisco to find you, Anna took it very personally. Its not a reflection on you Mia please understand, Anna was simply grieving. In the week running up to our departure, Anna and Clarisse had an argument...the loudest and possibly the most violent I have ever seen. Anna left, resolutely stating that if she was never going to be more important than duty and essentially the needs of a country, she couldnt stand to be a part of this family any longer."

"Wow! Thats intense! How did Grandma take that?"

"She was upset, understandably...she and Anna had been very close but after your father's death Clarisse sort of...pushed Anna away."

"Where did she go?"

"Africa, to be with her father, they've since relocated to England so that Anna could go to university...Cambridge I believe she attended."

"Wow! So all this happened over an argument! Grandma hasnt seen Anna in years and I've never met her all because of them both being stubborn!"

Charlotte laughed and raised her eyebrows. "They were remarkably alike at times."

Mia smiled and nodded, her eyes falling to the double doors behind Charlotte. "Let me guess....her suite?"

Charlotte nodded and opened the doors, allowing Mia to enter.

"Oh wow! This place is gorgeous! A little dusty but still...great!"

The suite was not dissimilar to Mia's own suite, the layout was the same essentially with minor changes. What instantly caught the young queen's attention was the far wall opposite the bed, upon which was possibly hundreds of photgraphs in what looked like a collage, there were gaps where pictures had been visibly removed, probably by the young princess herself when leaving.

"Is this her? She's really pretty!"

Charlotte moved to Mia's side, her eyes welling as she looked at the photographs, numerous ones including Charlotte herself. "Yeah thats Anna."

"Everybody looks so happy! Oh my god is Joe smiling! He is!"

"Yeah Joseph was always close to Anna aswell, she was well liked throughout the palace."

Mia was about to respond when the sound of a door opening with a bang behind them caused both she and Charlotte to swing round in shock.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Oh Grandma we er...."

"Charlotte I gave specific instructions that this room be sealed and I expect it to stay that way now both of you out!"

Charlotte obeyed readily, hastily leaving while Mia just stared at her grandmother, unsure that she had ever seen her grandmother this angry before.

"But...Grandma this....Anna...she...."

"Enough! Amelia I dont want to hear it! Now if you'll please leave!"

Mia nodded, slowly walking past her grandmother and out into the hall, where she was met half way by Joseph who was jogging along the corridor, having been informed by Charlotte of what had happened.

"Joe she....so angry! I've never seen her so..."

"Its alright dont worry Mia I'll talk with her."

Mia sighed and nodded, laying a hand on Joseph's arm briefly. "I didnt mean to upset her I....I didnt mean to."

"I know! I know! Go on I'm sure you have a meeting to get to."

As he watched his new step-grandaughter leave the corridor, Joseph took a deep breath and walked into Anna's suite. The sight he saw however...almost broke his heart.

The strong, formidable, independent former queen, was pacing the floor, her anger visible as she shook and practically seethed.

"Ah Joseph, just the man! I want this suite stripped and everything destroyed. I want everything ripped out and disposed of!"

"You dont mean that." He replied calmly as she continued to pace.

"Yes I do! Annastacia made it clear she did not want to be a part of this family anymore and therefore she shall have her wish and every trace will be removed."

"Clarisse, darling, I cant let you do that and I wont do it."

"Oh yes you will!"

"No I wont!" He added defiantly as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her arms. "Darling I know you dont want any of that. You miss her, I do too. Anna said and did what she did because she was upset...you both were, and neither of you meant any of it. Destroying this suite wont make that feeling or the memories go away."

"And what do you suggest I do!" Clarisse replied angrily, but he saw the pleading in her eyes, he knew she was scared, and still deeply upset.

"I suggest, we make this right. By that I mean, we find Anna, and we put this family back together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarisse missed dinner that evening, instead spent the evening sitting in her suite, for once allowing her mind to reflect upon her other grandaughter, considering Joseph's suggestion thoroughly.

"Darling. You should eat something." Joseph lowered himself into the chair opposite his wife and reached out to take her hand in his.

"I will I promise. I'm just doing some thinking."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine darling, I'm afraid I was a little harsh on Mia earlier."

"Its alright she understands."

Clarisse sighed, rising from her seat to settle on her husbands lap. For a moment she simply savoured the contact, the feel of his arms tight around her, holding her, protecting her in a whole new way.

"Do you really think its a good idea?"

Joseph nodded, reaching up a hand to run down her cheek as he looked in her eyes. "I do, and I think its long overdue."

"I shall speak to Mia about it, it is a family matter she deserves to be consulted, I'd like you to be there too Joseph, I fear I may need your support." She laughed slightly nervously as he smiled back at her.

"And you'll have it always darling."

"Let us get it over with now, if I dont I may lose my nerve."

Joseph laughed as they climbed to their feet, moving towards the door. "Ive never known you lose your nerve before."

The corridors were quiet in the early evening light, and Joseph couldnt help but watch as his wife moved expertly along each of them, she still had the presence of a queen...and she always would.

"Oh! Grandma I'm sorry about this afternoon really I am I didnt mean to upset you I swear!"

Clarisse smiled at the terrified look on both Mia and Charlotte's faces as they rose from their seats at the former queens entrance.

"Relax the pair of you I'm not angry...at least not anymore. Actually I owe you both an apology I shouldnt have shouted at you as I did."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mia asked as Joseph and Clarisse seated themselves opposite the new queen's desk. Charlotte still sitting dutifully at her side.

"Well, Joseph believes it would be a good idea if I, instead of harbouring ill feeling towards your cousin, attempted to make things right."

"Thats a great idea! Oh really! Oh I cant wait to meet her!"

"Mia, darling calm down, I'm not too sure of how willing she will be to see me."

"Why?"

Clarisse took a deep breath, reaching out for Joseph's hand as she clung to him. "Because, Mia, when Anna and I argued I said some very hurtful things, things I didnt mean but still said nonetheless. I see now that how I treated her was out of order, I neglected to consider her feelings. As a grandmother I should have put her first, before Genovia and duty but I didnt....I realise I did that alot, it was a hard habit to break. I made her feel like she wasnt good enough, like there would always be someone, something better. For that I could never apologise enough but she will never forgive me and I dont blame her."

"How do you know unless you give her the chance?"

"Touche!" Clarisse laughed, tipping her grandaughter a nod. "But it really isnt that simple Mia, time has passed, time in which resentment builds and....well...what if she hates me?"

Clarisse laughed slightly, but it was unmistakable how hurt she was feeling, her gaze had lowered and if Mia didnt know any better, she would say she'd seen the beginnings of tears.

As Mia's gaze softened, an awkward silence descended. Joseph shifted closer to his wife, taking her hand tightly in his, offering the subtle support she desperatley needed and to everyones horror, it was Charlotte who spoke next, almost upon a whisper.

"She's never hated you."

The statement settled upon them as they each processed it, but it was Joseph who questioned it.

"How do you mean? Er...I mean how do you know?"

Charlotte paused, taking a deep breath. "Because we stayed in contact. We write, a few letters a year, the odd occassional phone call or text message."

"You've been in contact with Anna all this time!" Joseph laughed, the shock rippling through each of them as Charlotte looked uneasy.

"Yes! Alright I know I should have told somebody but...Anna begged me not to! You know her Joe you know she's stubborn she was standing her ground with her grandmother but she....she loves Genovia so much, she loves this palace and everyone in it so much...she just wanted to know all was well!"

"Wow! This is soo intense!"

"Yes thank you Mia theres no necessity to state the obvious!" Clarisse smiled as Mia laughed slightly.

"Sorry Grandma! But this is great! Charlotte can contact Anna and ask her to come for a visit it'll be easy!"

"No....no!" Clarisse stated, very defiantly, causing the others to stare in confusion.

"Not yet, this is all happening too fast I need to time to think I need to plan it through completely I cant afford to make matters worse!"

With that, the former queen of Genovia, rose to her feet and left the room, leaving Mia and Charlotte in a confused state, yet Joseph didnt seem phased at all.

Sighing he rose to his feet and smiled to the two young ladies before him. "I expected that reaction at some point. Dont worry I'll speak to her, she just needs time is all, losing Anna affected her more than she would ever admit!"

Mia and Charlotte nodded idly as Joseph left in pursuit of his wife. He first checked their suite, and upon realising it was empty, he knew exactly where she would be, and followed her steps of not five minutes previous, into the suite of Annastacia Renaldi, former princess of Genovia.

"Hey you." He smiled from the doorway as he found Clarisse sitting on Anna's bed, clutching a worn old teddy in her hands.

"She could never sleep without this teddy...do you remember?"

"How could I forget, all hell broke loose that time it was sent to be washed and wasnt here in time for her bedtime story!"

Clarisse smiled at his words, briefly making eye contact with her husband as he walked slowly towards her. "I let her down didnt I? How will she ever forgive me."

Joseph sighed and knealt on the floor in front of her, laying his hands on top of hers. "She will forgive you, because she loves you, and dont say she doesnt because how can she not! I was there remember, I was there through it all, her whole life here and I know how close you were...yes she was her grandfather's little angel and undoubtedly they were close but you....you were her hero Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled slightly but shook her head in denial, provoking Joseph to continue.

"Who was there when she had a nightmare in the middle of the night?"

"I was."

"And who sat with her when she was sick, nursing her back to health?"

"Me."

"Who did she write a project about for school when she was 13 about Kings and Queens?"

"Me."

"And finally, when she was five years old, and Sebastian Motaz asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, what did she say?"

They both laughed slightly as Clarisse pushed back some tears.

"She said...she wanted to be like me."

"Yes she did, because she loves you Clarisse, and no matter what the two of you may have said to each other...she'll still love you...I know her, and I know you, and I know I'm right."

Clarisse nodded, her smile creeping back into her features as she tugged on his hands. "Get up off the floor before you aggravate your knee replacement!"

He laughed, rolling his eyes a little as he did as instructed. "Seriously darling, Anna would never turn her back on you....not completely."

She smiled in response, holding his hand a little tighter as she looked into his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder whatever I would do without you Joseph."

"Well its a good thing you'll never have to find out then." He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her softly, provoking one of the most honest lines from his wife in a long while.

"Joseph I'm scared."

His grip tightened as he pulled her closer, encasing her in his arms for a moment. "I know, I know you are, but I promise you it will all be alright, you're not alone, not anymore...I dont think you ever really were. But you know I will be with you every single step of the way."


	2. Thinking it over

yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so pleased people are enjoying this story....here is the next chapter! thanks to all who have reviewed, I love to read your thoughts!!

Note: do not own anything but the storyline, characters and such...totally not mine!

Chapter 2

Breakfast the following morning was an awkward affair, Clarisse had been up most of the night thinking and Mia was unnerved by her grandmother's pensieveness. Charlotte too was keeping her distance, unsure if her contact with Anna had upset the former queen. Joseph, ever the faithful husband had been there through the night to comfort his wife when emotions ran high, but unlike her, he was used to having little sleep.

But as they all would have predicted it was Mia who broached the subject first. "So Grandma, about Anna....have you thought about it?"

"Darling it is ALL I have thought about."

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"No, of course I would love to see her again I just dont think I could take another argument."

Clarisse sighed and sat back in her seat, once again her head was pounding, an inner fight between emotion and rational thinking. Joseph sensed this, of course he did, from behind his newspaper he had been keeping a close eye on both his wife and step-grandaughter.

With a sigh he folded his newspaper and allowed the maids to clear his breakfast things. "I think...a walk, Mia do you have the time to join us?"

"Mm yeah I have a free morning, Nicholas is due back from France at 11 so I wanted to be free to meet him."

"Excellent, lets go."

They walked in silence for a long while, until they were some way away from the palace, and Clarisse visibly relaxed.

"What you must understand Mia is, Anna felt very rejected when she left, unwanted and unloved. Which of course was untrue but you know yourself that you cant argue with a sixteen year old!"

Mia laughed at Joseph's comment, raising her eyebrows in a way that said she knew exactly what he meant. "But Joe, Grandma, does it matter what happened like five years ago, the past is the past right? It should stay in the past! The fact is that she is my cousin and your grandaughter and she deserves to be here, at least visit, she grew up here its her home....and I know a lot of people miss her."

Clarisse sighed and paused, taking comfort in the warmth of her husband's hand in her own, his thumb tracing a soothing pattern across the back of her hand. "Mia I know you are right its just....rather scary after so long, its hard to face someone who are you convinced will hate you.....but it has to be done."

"Are you agreeing to this grandma? Is that a yes? We can find her and bring her back?"

"Now dont get carried away Amelia! We can contact her, yes, but you must accept that half the decision here is hers!"

Mia smiled triumphantly as Clarisse flopped onto a bench for a moment, the emotion taking its toll on her. Joe sat dutifully at her side, but Mia was far too hyperactive.

"So come on! Tell me about her! What was she like? What did she love to do? What did she hate?"

Clarisse laughed slightly, the melodious sound soothing Joseph's anxieties over how she was coping. "Oh Mia theres simply too much to tell, but I suppose we could tell you a little. Oh er...."

As Clarisse paused and attempted to think, Joseph began to laugh. "One thing I can definatly say Mia is you and she would have been such a duo when you were younger! You're both spirited, troublesome and unable to sit still!"

"Oh she was certainly troublesome! I still remember the day she hid Rupert's official sash he needed for a state dinner! Took me hours to bribe her into giving it up!" Clarisse smiled as Joseph nodded in remembrance.

"That was one day I shall never forget, Rupert had us turn the palace upside down looking for it and all the time it was in her dolls house!"

"Thankfully he did see the funny side but I dont think he would ever have shouted at Anna, she charmed him into anything!"

Mia sat on the grass in front of them, marvelling at how easily they were talking about this long forgotten Renaldi relative.

"Oh Anna could have charmed the Pope into changing religions she really could!" Joseph laughed with a slight shake of his head.

"That has just reminded me of the time she debated religion with the Arch-bishop for over an hour and had him doubting his own argument by the end of it!"

"Yes Clarisse but I seem to remember you didnt step in to stop her!"

"Well why should I she's a right to her own opinion!"

Sitting on the grass, Mia couldnt help a smile at how happy Joseph and Clarisse both looked, spilling stories of a young lady she was now so excited to meet.

They continued to speak for some time, each thoroughly losing track of time, before Mia suddenly spotted Nicholas walking slowly across the grass towards them. She leapt up to greet him, and there was a general hubbub of activity before they all settled back down, Nicholas joining Mia on the grass.

"So what are we talking about?" He asked politely as Mia suddenly jumped.

"Oh! Oh well, see yesterday I found out about my cousin and well we've decided we want to find her! Her name is....."

"Anna yes I know." Nicholas laughed as Mia looked confused for a moment

"Oh sure you will you lived here for years when you were little right!"

Nicholas paused and nodded. "Well yes but....I do actually know her."

"What do you mean you know her?" Joseph asked as Nicholas sighed.

"Alright I suppose you had better hear it from me, another one of my not so proud moments! Anna and I were both at Cambridge together, we actually dated for a while...only a few weeks it was nothing really! My uncle decided that I might be able to worm my way into royalty with Anna but she is faaaar to wise for any of that...and I couldnt charm her! We became very good friends...until of course she got wind of my Uncle's plans for a palace coop!"

"Oh I bet she took that well!" Joseph sighed as Nicholas nodded.

"I dont think she needed to use the phone to yell at me I could have heard her from London without it! I dont think I have ever been told off as harshly as that! Anna was absolutely furious....I'm going to have to do some serious grovelling to apologise!"

"You and me both!" Clarisse added casually, surprising everyone with how much she wasnt shocked by Lord Deveraux's admission!

"You dated my cousin?" Mia asked as if in clarification, unable to hard the fact she was a little put out!

"Yes, for the grand total of three weeks, until we realised we actually didnt fancy each other at all and kissing was a little like kissing a sibling so we decided to be friends....well that and the fact she and my best friend Max had this undeniable chemistry....they've been dating ever since!"

"She has a long term boyfriend?" Clarisse asked as Nicholas nodded.

"They've been living together since graduation. He's a really great guy though I promise he has so much respect for her and he loves her more than life itself!"

Clarisse smiled, leaning back against Joseph as she lost herself in thought. She imagined what Anna would be like, living her own life with Max, totally care free and responsible...happy! Clarisse was happy for her grandaughter, at least she knew she was alright, but it also begged the question of whether or not the former princess would be willing to reopen that chapter of her life at all?


	3. Making the first move

Chapter 3

After much begging and pleading and basic nagging, Clarisse, Mia and Joseph had managed to convince Charlotte to act as messenger in their dealings with Anna, they would have had Nicholas do it but as he quite rightly pointed out, she would probably slam the telephone down on him as soon as he spoke!

They each stood nervously around Mia's desk, Charlotte had been forced into the seat and the telephone placed in front of her. She was apprehensive, obviously, she hadnt actually spoken to Anna for around four months and with all these people standing around it added to the pressure!

"Is all this really necessary right now?" Charlotte asked nervously as Joseph nodded.

"If you dont do it now Charlotte, I fear there may be an all round loss of nerve!"

Clarisse smiled at her husband, scowling slightly at his reference to her nervous fear!

Charlotte took a deep breath to steady her nerves and lifted the telephone reciever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The rain lashed noisily upon the ground floor bay window of a polite London townhouse, inside which Annastacia Renaldi, former princess of Genovia was enjoying a peaceful afternoon with her boyfriend of almost four years, Max Hamilton, published poet and novelist. _

_"So, what do you think to the book....my first real novel, its kind of scary actually!" Max asked her with a slight laugh as she held the book in her lap, practically clinging to it in pride!_

_"I love it Max its wonderful, I just dont understand why you wont use your real name?"_

_"Well, for years I had the poetry published under my pen name and I wanted the books to follow suit! And when you think about it, using a different name affords a certain amount of privacy!" _

_Anna smiled, resting further into his embrace as they huddled together on the couch. "I suppose you're right, I dont really mind what name you use, I know its you and I'm proud of you." _

_Turning her head slightly she leant in to kiss him softly, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her, as her fingers gently laced through his gorgeous dark hair. She loved that about him, loved everything about him, from his tall, dark, handsome appearence, to his adorable romantic soul. _

_Their kiss however, was interrupted by the shrill tones of the telephone, and with regret, they parted, Anna sitting back against the cushions, allowing Max to reach over and lift the telephone from the table._

_"Hello." He answered politely, if a tad disgruntled at the interruption, before frowning and turning to Anna._

_"Its for you, a Charlotte somebody I dunno."_

_Anna frowned and took the phone from him, she only knew one Charlotte and wasnt expecting a call from her!_

_"Charlotte, what is it?"_

"Hello Anna, look I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm being forced to act as mediator! Mia, Joseph and your grandmother would like you to come back to Genovia."

_"What? Why? Grandma made it clear I wasnt welcome why should I?"_

"She's very sorry for everything she said Anna, we all think its about time to put it all to rest, please just say you'll give us all a chance?"

Clarisse held her breath, gripping Joseph's hand ver tighter as she could hear the muffled voice of grandaughter over the telephone, of course she couldnt hear the exact words, but just the sound alone was both comforting and terrifying all at the same time!

_"I dont know Charlotte, I mean I have my own life now I'm settled and happy but......I do miss you, I miss all of you but its still a very big decision to make, there would have to be no pressure, and no judgement...from anyone!"_

"Oh of course Anna there definately isnt any pressure its totally up to you I.....

Charlotte jumped suddenly as Clarisse stepped forward and took the phone from her.

"Anna its me!"

_"Grandma?"_

"Darling what Charlotte said is true I am sorry for everything that happened and I'm sorry I've been so stubborn to not call you in five years I've just been so busy!"

_"Thats the problem Grandma you were too busy! After Grandpa died you never had time for me and then Uncle Phillipe died and it was like I didnt exist you werent the only one who lost them you know! I loved them too and I was grieving but instead of being there for me and helping me you went on a crusade to find Mia, the saviour of Genovia the true heir to the throne and no-one else could compare, no-one else was good enough...I was never good enough! You know I always knew I'd never be queen, but I always thought you'd stand by me....well you proved me wrong didnt you!"_

_And with that, Annastacia Renaldi, once again had the last word and slammed down the phone! For all she was angry, she was still more upset! Years had past but the emotions were still as raw, and to hear her grandmother say she had been too busy, was just as if she was still in Genovia, still second best...and she refused to be that person anymore! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarisse stood for a moment, lowering the telephone reciever slightly, clutching it to her chest. The sound of the dial tone mixing with her increased heart rate was almost giving her a headache.

"She didnt appreciate the '_I've just been so busy_ ' part did she?" Joseph asked quietly as Clarisse shook her head in reply, and they all knew she was fighting the tears back.

"Why did I have to say that!" Clarisse sighed, clearly angry with herself as Joseph stepped forward and took the phone from her, placing it back on the stand, before wrapping his arms around her.

"It wasnt your finest moment darling but....theres always tomorrow!"

Clarisse drew back and wiped her eyes slightly, shaking her head also. "No, no I've ruined it I've done exactly what I was scared of doing and I've made things worse!"

"Grandma I...."

"No Mia, please dont say anything, I think I'll take a walk if you'll all excuse me."

With that the former queen straightened herself up and walked briskly out of the room.

"Arent you going with her Joe?" Nicholas asked as he leant against the wall next to Mia.

"In a few minutes yes, she needs a moment to herself." Jospeh replied as he glanced out of the window, observing his wife's movements over the terrace and down the path towards the gazebo...he knew she'd go there first.

There was silence for a little while before a mischevious grin unfolded across Mia's face.

"Charlotte....dont we have a state visit to the UK in a couple of weeks...Grandma and Joe should come with us dont you think?"

Charlotte, Joseph and Nicholas immediately understood what the young queen was getting at, and for once, they knew she'd hit upon a perfect plan!


	4. Letting it all out

hey everyone!! thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, i really appreciate your comments! So here's some more :)

Oh, and as ever, i dont own the princess diaries, i just like to toy with the characters!

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

_"Anna, come on, she didnt call you to start a fight, blatantly she wants to see you!" _

_"Well I kinda guessed that Dad but she just made me so angry excusing her actions by saying she'd been busy!"_

_Pierre Renaldi sighed and sat back in his chair, briefly surveying the work load on his desk, he'd finally made a start on it when his angry and upset daughter had marched into the Philosophy department of King's college university London and embarked upon a rant of the biggest proportions! _

_"Darling, dont you think its about time you stopped being angry with her? Yes she behaved wrongly, you both did but you said it yourself she actually apologised! Now lets face it, apologising isnt something your grandmother does often she probably found it very hard! And I bet it almost killed her not to comment upon your latest life choices! Oh dont look at me like that Anna you know how your Grandmother feels about....relations before marriage!" _

_Anna sighed and lowered herself into a chair. "Do you think I over-reacted?"_

_"A little, yes. You do have a right to be upset Anna but hostility is never a solution! Ask yourself this, would you rather bury the hatchett now, or regret not doing so when its too late?"_

_"I guess she isnt going to live forever."_

_"No, and I know you'd never be able to live with yourself if you never had the chance." _

_"Max, what do you think?" Anna spoke over her shoulder to him as he stood at the side of the room listening since they arrived._

_"I think, on this occassion, I have to agree with your Father, its about time this feud of yours was laid to rest."_

_Anna knew they were both right, but she couldnt help the feeling of apprehension growing within her. It had taken her so long to get over leaving Genovia, it had been her home for so long, and she missed it terribly. But what she missed more were the people, her friends, Charlotte, Joseph, her grandmother....and Shades! How she used to love tormenting him in his early days of working at the palace! She would see them all again in a heartbeat, go to Genovia in a second, if not for the fear....the fear of being rejected once again. Anna could never take that feeling again, she loved them all far too much._

_"Anna, I know you're scared.....but why would your Grandma contact you, if she planned on hurting you again? She's grown Anna, she has changed! We saw as much when we watched her marry Joseph on the 9 o'clock news!"_

_Anna rolled her eyes with a laugh at her father's comment, undoubtedly that had been a news report they'd been startled to see!_

_"True! I guess she does at least deserve a chance!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jospeh stood out on the terrace for a moment, simply watching his wife walking slowly around the garden, he could tell she was deep in thought.

He could see, even from this distance, the rise and fall of her chest as she regulated her breathing, tears more than likely pricking her eyes.

She'd never openly lost her composure before, even Joseph had never seen her lose it. He'd seen her upset, crying, hurt and angry, but not all at once, and not in the intensity he sensed would come if their family remained in turmoil!

'Their' family, it felt so good to him to think of them each as 'their' family. Of course he loved Mia, and Anna and Pierre and Phillipe to a certain extent as if they were, but now they really really were...and he loved it.

Slowly Joseph made his way across the garden, Clarisse had paused to admire the new layout of the rose garden, it was simply beautiful, a pure reflection of the former queen herself.

"No! Joseph dont come near me!" Clarisse suddenly declared as she sensed her husband's approach.

"Why not?" He asked confused as he stopped walking for a moment.

"Because I cant control my composure around you and if you come any closer I'll break and I cant break I just cant!"

With two long strides he was behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders as he turned her around and proceeded to wrap his arms around her, holding her tight against his own body. For a moment she resisted, the tears had started as soon as he touched her, she knew they would, and now there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Let it out Clarisse, you've kept it inside for far too long!"

Yet again she attempted to resist, but his grip tightened and as his hands moved firmly yet comfortingly across her back she began to relax, sinking into him as she moved her hands across his own back.

"Why is it you know exactly how to handle me?" She asked quietly moments later, after the sobbing had subsided.

"I know you better than you know yourself, for years I watched you, I know every single little action, every expression, every sign of your body language Clarisse....I just know you."

She sighed, pulling back slightly to take his hand and continue to walk through the gardens, yet keeping her body as close to his as possible. "What am I going to Joseph? I dont know anything anymore....since Mia arrived I thought I had changed, become more tolerant and accepting of the modern views of the younger generations but, Anna still wont listen."

Joseph smiled and sighed for a moment, looking out over the beautiful lawns. "I think we both know Mia and Anna, though similar in some respects, are very different. Anna was raised here, under the strict values of a monarchy, she was instructed to think and behave in a certain way from a young age....she is out there now in the real world adapting to life away from a palace, its probably been a very enlightening experience for her, she's become more opinionated, more independent and exploring the alternative ways of living."

"That doesnt explain why she wont talk to me though."

"Well, if I was her I would still be angry with you. Although you and she were closer than close at one stage, after Rupert and then Phillipe dying....you were...on more than one occassion...just plain nasty to her! I know you dont want to hear that darling but we have to face the truth here."

Clarisse, though initially about to embark on the defense, sighed and nodded slightly. "You are right, as always. I suppose to win her back, I will have to accept her as she is now, and not judge her or try to change her back into Princess mode.....and yes, I am including the concept of her 'living' with that Max person without being married!"

She couldnt help but smile as Joseph's hearty laugh met her ears. "Oh I wondered when that would come up! You did quite well to hide the cringe when Nicholas told you though!"

"Well I'm not happy about the concept, the press would have a field day on a scandal such as that but.....I know, inside me I know that I dont really care...aslong as Anna is happy...then I am happy...truly I am!"

"That, my darling....is called 'growth'!"

Clarisse joined in the laughter that was currently being emitted from her husband, and playfully slapped his chest. In all seriousness, as they walked, she knew that she could not have done any of this without him...he was there for her as always, even just to hold her hand, smile when she needed reassurance, just protect her in every single way that he could, and certainly he was well practised in that!


	5. Getting Clarisse to England

Chapter 5

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Clarisse asked in hushed tones as she flopped into her seat on Genovia One, exactly one week after her disastrous telephone call with Anna, and somehow Mia and Charlotte, and a touch of Nicholas had convinced herself and Joseph to join them on a month long trip to England.

"Because Grandma, we're going to stage an intervention, the whole family, and we'll sit down and sort this whole thing out together!" Mia replied as she took her seat a little behind her grandmother, and turned to Charlotte.

"Charlotte did you contact Uncle Pierre?"

"Yes your majesty, he has a lecture until 5 but he'll be available to join you for dinner this evening!"

"Excellent!" Mia smiled, very happy with herself as Clarisse looked confused from Mia to Joseph who suddenly appeared and took his seat beside his wife.

"Did you know about this, we're having dinner with Pierre tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I did, but I decided not to tell you or you wouldnt have got on this plane and oh look we're taking off you cant get off!"

Mia and Nicholas stifled a laugh as Clarisse scowled for a moment. "And what exactly did Charlotte mean when she said he had a lecture?"

"He has a new job." Joseph answered from behind his newspaper, heightening Clarisse's confusion as Mia continued. "Yeah he's a college lecturer in Philosophy now, King's college London I think is where he works."

"Is there anything else I have not been told about this trip? Anything else to do with my family I just might like to know about?"

Joseph laughed from behind his newspaper and reached out to lay a hand atop of hers. "Darling relax, take it easy, just go with the flow alright, Mia has it all under control."

It seemed she had no option, other than to simply sit back and enjoy the flight, a flight which seemed to her to be the quickest in history. Ever since the second they were in the air she had been thinking, about absolutely everything. It was impossible to deny that she was excited to see her son, realising she'd not had time for him either in recent years. But how would Pierre react to seeing her, he was well and truly stuck in the middle of all this, torn between his mother and his daughter. He was the link to Anna, he knew how she would react to seeing Clarisse again. And of course there was Anna herself, for the next month they would be almost within walking distance of each other and that thought scared the former queen beyond belief! So much time had been spent on pushing Anna from her mind, forcing herself to believe that Anna hated her....but she didnt, and they would meet, and Clarisse knew that she really couldnt mess it up yet again!

As the official limousine carried the four of them through the streets of London, Clarisse stared intently out of the window, imagining her son and grandaughter living their lives here, wandering these very streets, and somehow she knew that it suited Anna, it was fast paced and vibrant and full of life every hour of the day.

When they reached the Genovian consulate, a great sense of relief settled over the former queen, she was safe behind these tall gates, protected both literally and metaphorically from her feelings.

"Darling its almost time for dinner would you like a rest first?" Joseph asked as he helped her from the car.

"No thank you I'm a little uneasy, perhaps I'll take a walk around the gardens, see if they've changed at all."

"Would you like me to come too?"

"No its alright I'll be fine, you go inside."

Joseph smiled and nodded as he watched her slowly walk along the winding path towards the gardens.

"Is she alright?" Mia asked as she and Nicholas settled beside Joseph.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some space."

Clarisse walked the grounds for so long, by the time she walked into the building, her son was just arriving. She stood at the far end of the reception area, watching as Joseph, Mia, Nicholas and Charlotte all greeted the former prince.

"Hey strangers!" Pierre smiled widely as he walked into the room full of life and Joseph was the first to greet him.

"God its good to see you!"

"Missed you too Joe! Or should I call you Daddy?"

"ha ha thats funny smart arse!" Joseph replied on a laugh as Mia stepped forward into Pierre's view.

"My my! You look more like your father in person than you do in pictures! You have the same eyes!"

"Really?" Mia replied happily as Pierre nodded.

"Well give your old uncle a hug then!"

Mia laughed and practically dived into his arms, she may be a Queen but she still had some childish tendencies!

Pierre released Mia moments later and turned to Nicholas. "Are we cool now...no more tricks shenanigans or foul play....ya not gunna screw with my family again are you?"

"Oh no sir!" Nicholas replied somewhat nervously.

"Oh I'm just messing with you Nick its good to see you!"

Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief as Pierre lightly nudged his arm.

"Hello Pierre." Charlotte smiled, a blush creeping into her cheeks as he turned to face her, suddenly lost for words and not as comical.

"Charlotte! You havent changed....still as beautiful."

There was a slightly awkward silence that followed, and nobody could deny the sudden chemistry between Charlotte and Pierre, but they were interrupted by Clarisse stepping into view.

"Pierre?" She stuttered nervously as her son turned to face her. She was scared how he would react, was he angry at her, upset, annoyed...what?

But it was answer enough as her 45 year old son strode across the floor and enveloped his mother into a tight hug. An embrace that drew tears from the former Queen as she clung so tightly to her son, her flesh and blood, her first born and inwardly she cursed herself for not speaking to him in so long! But if anything, this hug told her that everything was not as bad as it had seemed, maybe everything really would be alright!


	6. A time for honesty

heeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!! it has been sooooooo long since i posted on this fic! but, after finishing uni ive had some time, and so its back! Hope you all still like!!

As ever, I do not own the princess diaries no copyright intended.....tis just my imagination!!

Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Mother, get out of this car, march up to that front door and ring the bell! just do it!"

"She wont want to see me!"

"How do you know until you try?" Mia answered instantly to her grandmother's anxieties as she sat squashed into the limousine with Nicholas, Pierre, Joseph and Clarisse.

"Mia, its much more complicated than it seems."

"Thats because, dear wife of mine, you and Anna are far too much alike! Now do I have to push you out of this car or will you for once do as you're told and go voluntarily?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to reply but stopped instantly as she saw the glaring faces of the others all staring unwaveringly at her, clearly not willing to listen to anymore protest.

"Well arent you going to come with me?"

"Nope, you have to do this yourself." Joseph replied as he briefly took hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Just try it...you know the rest of us are actually known to be right sometimes, humour us."

With a deep breath and a shaking hand, Clarisse Renaldi opened the car door and took a tentative step out onto the pavement, and stared up at the townhouse before her. There was nothing strikingly interesting about it, mainly it was just an average London three storey townhouse, but to Clarisse it said so much more. Even before she set foot inside it she could see Anna's personality shining through it. She jumped slightly as a light inside the house was suddenly illuminated, sending an orange glow onto the dark street. "Well this is it." She whispered to herself as she straightened her jacket and nervously checked her hair before finally walking towards the door. Her hand trembled before the doorbell, but it was as if some involuntary force within her pushed her slender finger forward and confidently pushed that small round button.

Clarisse Renaldi held her breath for a moment as she heard her grand-daughter's voice from the other side of the door. "Oh honestly Max you are such a child theres no need to pretend to be busy I'll get the door its no hardship you know!"

Unfortunately for Clarisse, Anna's smile faded as she opened the door and stopped dead, utterly dumbfounded to find herself face to face with the one and only Clarisse Renaldi.

"Hello dear." Clarisse whispered on an uncontrollable smile as Anna struggled to find the words.

"What? I mean why....when...erm...Hi!"

"I suppose I really should have called first." Clarisse added as Anna finally managed to control her facial muscles and drop the look of shock that had filtered into her features without warning.

"No I er, dont think that would have been the best plan, with the phone you run the risk of me just hanging up!"

They both laughed for a moment as they finally made eye contact, Clarisse couldnt break it, not for a second. Before her stood her grand-daughter, a young lady she had practically raised, and it physically hurt inside her to think of the past five years apart.

"Anna, darling please, can we just...talk?"

A never ending silence seemed to descend as Anna visibly thought about this proposal, before she finally moved aside and gestured for her grandmother to enter.

As she stepped inside, Clarisse took a moment to look around her surroundings, little things stood out to her, pictures on the walls, a few familiar ornaments that had previously lived in Anna's suite at the palace. But what really stood out to her, was the contents of at least three vases that she could point out already! Gerberas. Brightly coloured gerbera flowers, they always were Anna's favourite, whenever Queen Clarisse Renaldi requested fresh roses for the palace, Annastacia Renaldi would always lobby for as many fresh gerberas as she could sneak past her grandmother. "Some things dont change." Clarisse smiled as she gestured to the nearest vase on the hall table.

"Oh! Yeah, well I dont have to argue for them these days, Max knows what I like and he doesnt dare to question."

"Thats my girl."

Anna smiled at her grandmother's words, interrupted seconds later as Max himself appeared from the far end of the hallway. "Darling who was at the door I...oh...your majesty I...hello."

"Grandma this is...my boyfriend Max....Max....my grandma."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Max smiled nervously as he moved anxiously towards them.

"Its an honour to meet you to Max and please, I am no longer Queen therefore, no need to stand on ceremony...Clarisse...will be fine."

Max glanced at Anna as she stood in shock, the Clarisse Renaldi she knew would never, stand below protocol.

"Sooo, what brings you here, all alone...isnt Joe like three steps behind you?"

"Actually Anna, he's waiting in the car with your father, apparently I had to do this alone and, I think he was right."

"In that case I'll, leave you to it." Max moved towards the front door with great haste and before Anna or Clarisse could say another word he was out the door and down the steps towards the car.

"He's....not very subtle." Anna laughed nervously as she gestured to the open double doors to the lounge. "Shall we sit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oo, here's Max, its either going well or he's come for backup!" Pierre laughed as he flicked open the car door and Max slid into the previously vacated seat.

"Going well or do we need to break them apart and send them back to their corners?" Joseph asked as Max shivered slightly and looked around him.

"Too early to tell, but I'm not standing around in the firing line!"

"Smart move mate!" Nick replied as Max finally registered his presence.

"Nick! Good to see you mate! Long time no speak!"

"Been a little busy."

"Oh yeah the palace coup! Anna's gunna punch you for that you know right?"

"Yeah I....think I'll just take it!"

Following some brief introductions between Joseph, Mia and Max, attention once again turned to the window, with a perfect view into the lounge and a visual on Clarisse and Anna seated on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I.....never meant to make you feel less than you are Anna."

Anna nodded, averting her gaze from her grandmother as she decided, now was the time for honesty.

"I know you didnt mean to but, Uncle Phillipe had been dead, less than a month and you were making plans to leave for America, I know you needed Mia to secure the Renaldi's legacy of Genovia but, you hadnt grieved, not like I had, I never saw you cry never saw you show the hurt and it felt like you didnt care!"

"I did care, I lost my husband and my son in less than a year."

"I know, and I know it hurt you deeply but what frustrated me was that you wouldnt show it, not even to me. Dad wasnt around much then and Grandpa was dead and then uncle Phillipe, and for a while, you were all I had, and I felt like, you didnt care about how I felt. My leaving had nothing to do with the fact that I could never be anything more than a princess, I didnt even want to be queen thats the sad thing, all I wanted was to have my Grandma love me just for being me. But because I wasnt your heir, I wasnt important."

"Anna you, are more important to me than you will ever know."

Anna laughed slightly and flopped back into the pillows on the couch beside her grandmother. "You know, now...I believe you. Had you said that five years ago I wouldnt have but now....you're different. I guess Mia brought that out in you, you had to accept her for who she was because you needed her, and despite her being awkward and everything a princess wasnt, you had to just take that and do what you could to make her into the queen that she is now. What kills me is, why couldnt I have got through to you like that. Mia is herself with you, I could never be myself with you, not really."

"How do you mean?"

"Since the day I was born I was taught, how to be a princess, how to behave, how to speak how to dress how to...walk even and there were certain things that you would never let me do and it just happened that, those were the things I loved most."

"Like what?" Clarisse asked quietly, intrigued by the honesty her granddaughter was delivering, turns out she hadnt known Anna as well as she thought she had.

"Like, paintballing with Joe and Grandpa, playing electric guitar instead of the piano and violin, riding a quad bike over the grounds and not a horse, just being me without restraint! Throwing restraint out of the window and just being me, not worrying about saying the right thing or standing the right way or looking like the perfect little princess!"

"Was I such a tyrant?"

"No offence grandma but...yeah! If I so much as put a toe out of line you came down on me like a house on the wicked witch of wherever!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wizard of Oz its a metaphor Grandma but thats not the point, you wanted me to stand back and look perfect and not have a say in anything, and after Mia arrived it would have been no different, you would have been so busy with her I would matter less and less and if I'm not wanted then....whats the point."

"I didnt realise you felt like that."

"You didnt realise a lot of things."

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Clarisse snapped angrily at the flippant comment from Anna.

"Grandma you, had a one track mind, all that mattered to you was ruling Genovia, you called Grandpa weak because he cancelled a meeting to spend time with me."

"I never did that."

"Yes you did, I was 15, and he decided that instead of attending a trade meeting with Spain he wanted to take me somewhere and when that trade agreement feel through because he wasnt there you argued and you called him a weak ruler."

Clarisse sighed in realisation as the memory returned to her. "That was not a finer moment of mine."

"No, that day was the hardest day of my life." Anna whispered as Clarisse sighed for a long moment.

"I was a terrible person back then wasnt I."

"No, no you werent terrible you were just.....blind sighted! Grandma I still loved you! Regardless of how strict you could be sometimes and regardless of all that rubbish that happened...you were my family and as...dysfunctional as we were it was....home."

Clarisse smiled an reached out to take Anna's hand. "Are we going to get past this...you and me?"

"I hope so....I want to I just...want to be me.....but with the rest of my family."

"Darling I dont want you to be anyone other than yourself! Now about this...Max, you and he living together I..."

"Grandma dont start! I know you dont believe in relations before marriage but this is my life and I'm happy I...."

"Anna! Anna! Stop! I was going to say that I'm happy for you, I just want you to be happy and I know we'll disagree on many things but, lets just be a part of each other's lives.....wherever we fit."

Anna smiled, her gaze resting upon her grandmother as she smiled back. "I missed you, you know...despite the fact you're a crazy control freak!"

"Hey! No fair Anna I am not that bad!"

"Not now no....you're a changed woman! Do I have my new step-grandad to thank for that!"

"Wellllll, maybe so!"

"Oh I wish Uncle Phillipe was still here, he'd so owe me money!"

"Whys that?"

"We had a bet on you and Joe....actually it was Grandpa who put the idea in our heads!"

"Rupert knew?"

"He so knew before you did! Actually he felt very guilty about it.....he told me that day I mentioned when he took me too.....well out."

"What did you do that day...I never found out."

Anna sighed and moved away from her grandmother, clutching a cushion tight to her chest as she curled into a ball on the edge of the couch. "I dont wanna talk about that."

"Please, Anna I....talk to me."

"I dont know I mean, you've been here like 40 minutes out of 5 years its just, awkward."

"Anna, do you remember when you were seven years old, and you and I spent the day at the beach, just the two of us."

Anna lifted her head quickly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that day."

"I never have Anna, it was one of the best days of my life! You know what I remember most?"

"What?"

"In the car on the way back to the palace, you were really tired and almost falling asleep as you rested into my side and you said, you said that you loved me, I was your best friend, and you wanted us both to live forever. When I said it would be impossible to live forever, you said it wasnt because, we'd all live forever together as angels in heaven."

"Grandpa used to tell me that when I missed Mum." Anna whispered as Clarisse smiled and nodded.

"I love you Anna, more than life and I'd do anything for you, I hate the past five years for what it did to us, we used to be so close you could tell me anything....even if I was a.....control freak."

"You were still there when I needed you....until Grandad and Phillipe died then I guess we both sort of, shut off from the world in our grief and forgot about everyone else."

"I guess we did, now come Anna, what happened that day with your grandfather, where did he take you?"

"The mountains, there was this little hidden nook in one of them that he wanted to show me, he seemed so, far away for ages as we sat there and then thats when he told me."

"Told you what?"

"That he was dying."

"Oh Anna, darling I'm sorry if I'd known I.."

"He didnt want you to know, thats the whole point he, knew you would cope after his death but, he wanted to explain everything to me, reassure me I guess cos, well I wasnt the most secure person at that time."

Clarisse nodded, fighting back some sudden tears as it registered what her grand-daughter had been through these past years. "Alright, I propose we make a deal, the past, as painful as it is to both of us for various reasons, should remain in the past. We've both made new starts recently, me and Joseph, you and Max, perhaps we can make a new start together and....well try and rebuild at least something."

"I say.....its a deal." Anna answered on a laugh as Clarisse breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You spend a day in my life, and I show you the real me."

"Oh now THAT, is definately a deal!" Clarisse laughed as she reached out and pulled Anna into a tight hug which seemed to last forever as both became a little overwhelmed with emotion.

"God this is silly I dont cry anymore!"

"You should Anna, its a great outlet....I learnt that the hard way! Now, come on, Joseph is dying to see you! Mia is dying to meet you and Nick....well he's waiting to punched in the head by you so lets go drag them from the car!"


	7. Do the stars look brighter tonight?

yaaaaaaaaaaay! peeps are still reading this!! you all have great patience! A big thanks to all who have reviewed this, you guys actually rock! please continue to R&R...they make my day! :)

here's just a little short pointless part, I promise I have big plans for this story, lots of twists an turns coming up ;)

as ever, I DO NOT own The Princess Diaries, no copyright intended and all rights reserved etc etc.

Chapter 7

"Is it me, or do the stars suddenly look brighter?"

Joseph smiled at his wife's words as he looked up to observe her standing on the balcony of the Genovian consulate in London, staring out into the night. "Well, they are indeed very bright, but I still think your eyes are brighter."

Clarisse laughed and gently nudged him as he moved up beside her and placed his hands on her waist. "Well thank you for the sentiment darling but I'm being serious! I feel like, oh I dont know I just feel...lighter."

"Weight of the world has lifted now that you and Anna are back on speaking terms."

"And you could be right! Oh Joseph it was so lovely to see her again! The last time I saw her she was drained and pale and on a downward spiral in emotional heartache and now.....she looked really good didnt she?"

"She looked wonderful, every inch herself, still the same fun, carefree and spirited girl she always was."

"And Max seems like a wonderful man doesnt he?"

"Hmm, for all Anna loves him and Nicholas considers him a good friend I would still like to run a background check on him."

Clarisse couldnt help a slight laugh at his words as she turned in his arms to face him. "Perhaps you need to loosen up a little bit."

"I never loosen up when it comes to the safety of people I love." Joseph replied instantly on reflex as his wife gazed at him unwaveringly.

"Joseph, you have always been there for me and my family through everything, you dont have to go so far to protect us, we feel safe enough just having you stood beside us....thats all we need."

"I know, just let me do this, if only to make me feel a little better."

"Alright. You know, Anna mentioned something tonight that, kind of makes me feel a little better, a little less guilty in a way."

"What was it?"

"She said that Rupert, and Phillipe knew about us."

"There was no 'us' when they were alive."

"Not in any real sense no but, there were feelings, we did have feelings for each other we just didnt act upon them."

"So they both knew?"

"Yes they did, and I think, knowing Rupert as I did, were he to have any objections, he would have been all too quick to voice them."

Joseph laughed slightly and tightened his grip around her. "Rupert would have kicked my arse all over the grounds....or at least tried to."

"Now that fight I would actually have liked to see!" She added on a seductive whisper as she leant into him.

"Oh yes?"

"Mhhm. I suspect you would have won...if not the actual fight you definately won my heart."

"Thank god for that." He whispered back as he was finally rewarded with her kiss, sealing the perfect end to a simply perfect day.

"So, first impressions of your cousin?"

"Oh! Well, she seems...nice...ya know...fun."

Nicholas sat up in his chair as he watched Mia pace slighty, a nervous action that she did often when her mind was full of thoughts.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! No its nothing"

"Mia."

"Alright fine! Yes she seems like really nice girl and she was perfectly pleasent to me its just....its like she was the original, and I'm the replacement! She and Joe are so close, Charlotte was like a different person around her and well, Anna knows things, she knows things about Dad and my Grandpa, things I never knew about people I never knew and that, irrationally, makes me feel a little...jealous."

"You're jealous...of your cousin! Well yeah sure she's gorgeous, talented has a great family, ya know everything you dont have!" He laughed sarcastically as Mia glared at him, until he continued his sentence. "Mia, you have nothing to be jealous about, you and Anna have everything in common and you know, if you ask her, she'll be willing to sit and talk to you for hours about Phillipe and Rupert!"

"You think?"

"Oh I know she would!"

Mia smiled and flopped into a chair by the window, the night stars drawing her attention too. "You and Anna seem quite close."

"Well yeah! I mean, she and I didnt really know each other that well until we dated for a month and then she dumped me for my best friend! For a while we did the whole 'I hate you for being a jerk' thing but then things got serious for her and Max so we made more effort and who knew....now we're great friends."

"Yeah I can tell, very...playful...tickle fight that was earlier."

"Oh Anna is hilariously ticklish! A vast majority of the funniest memories I have at uni were sparked by tickle fights with Anna!"

"Yeah thats lovely Nicholas just.....great." She added, unable to hide the distaste in her voice.

Nicholas sighed and moved towards her. "You know, I may be good friends with Anna, but thats all it is....my heart lies with you, you know that....I gave up a country for you!"

"Yeah right! Like I would have let you have it in a million years!" She laughed, eased by his tone and playful manner.

"So, your majesty, are you going to relax and enjoy your family instead of over analyzing everything or......are we gunna have to fight this out in a tickle contest?"

"Well, as much as I wanna say yeah to that first bit....I kinda want the tickle contest."


	8. A day in the life of Anna Renaldi

wellllllllll i seem to be on a roll writing this fic lately so here's another part! once again...i cant say it enough...a HUGE thank you to those of you leaving reviews, it really does mean the world! I hope you like this part too!!

just a little note, the painting mentioned in this part is entirely made up...by me, my imagination sometimes runs riot!! :)

as usual, no copyright intended, disney and meg cabot own the lot!

Chapter 8

"You....walk...to work?"

"Grandma its like a five minute walk to the tube station then another five minutes from the other side!"

"Yes but...walk....no cars no escort and what is a 'tube'?"

Anna stared blankly at her grandmother as they stood just outside her house, Joseph having reluctantly dropped Clarisse off not five minutes previously.

"Ok, I'm not gunna stand here and explain all this you'll just have to pick it up as we go along! You promised a day in my life now here it is!"

Clarisse had no time to argue as she soon had set off in pursuit of her grand-daughter who was like a woman on a mission down the street post haste!

"You look very smart by the way! Professional!"

"Thank you grandma! From you that is a great compliment."

"Are you saying I was overly critical of your wardrobe before?"

"Ahha! But I learnt a lot from it so...snaps to you!"

Anna smiled as they turned a corner onto a much busier street and for a moment Clarisse was a little unnerved by the morning rush of people on their way to work and such! Quickening her pace, she finally caught up with Anna as she manouevered swiftly through the double doors of her local Starbucks!

"Hey Anna...usual?"

"Yeah, can you make it two this morning please Jack!"

"Sure thing....you want The Observer or The Guardian today...someone already took The Times." The young man behind the counter smiled as he held up two newspapers to the former princess as she seemed to ponder his question for a moment, Clarisse merely stood back in observation.

"Erm, I'll take The Guardian...thanks!"

"No probs, Steph kept your usual table free I'll bring your order over in a sec!"

"Great, come on Grandma dont stare!"

Clarisse jumped back to reality as she followed Anna towards a table by the window, where they could see the hoards of people desperatly trying to make their commute on time.

"Do you have time to sit and drink coffee young lady, shouldnt you be at work."

"Ya know, I used to be one of those people dashing desperatly everywhere but then I realised, if I just took a different route, I actually would still get to work on time, but with less crowds of people everywhere...plus I actually like to watch the world go by, and I still have a whole hour before I need to get to work, so shush, and drink your caramal frappacino....in peace!"

For a moment Clarisse mock glared at her grandaughter as she flicked open her newspaper and began to read. Usually she felt as though she would never have set foot in an establishment such as this, but somehow, it was strangely comforting, to simply watch the world go by.

"Anna, it just occured to me...where exactly is...work? I mean what do you do?"

"I wondered how long it would be before you asked me that!" Anna laughed as she placed her newspaper back onto the table. "I work at the national gallery...assisstant curator."

"Wow thats...interesting."

"Yep, well I have a first class degree in Art and Music from Cambridge Grandma...Art is my thing! Actually the gallery was more impressed with my ability to speak 6 languages fluently so they like to send me abroad to negotiate exhibitions and stuff."

"So you are a bit like a....national gallery ambassador?"

"Yeah I guess so, although I'm currently without assignment! Actually I only have to go in to the office today for a meeting which shouldnt last long then the rest of the day is mine so I thought we'd do a bit of a tour of my favourite places."

"That sounds nice, plenty of time to catch up."

"Theres much to catch up on Grandma, over lunch you can tell me all the details of you and Joe! I want alllllllllll the gossip!"

"You and Amelia are far too much alike! There shall be no gossip regarding myself and Joseph that is between he and I!"

"Ah well, it was worth a try! Now come on drink up we have a tube to catch!"

Clarisse sighed and rolled her eyes as Anna smiled at her in the troublesome way that suited her so well when she was a child. "You know this would be so much easier if we had an escort."

"But wheres the fun in that!"

The tube ride was, shall we say, interesting, particularly for Anna who took great amusement in watching her grandmother tackle the day to day mind-field that was London transport, but she did so with little complaint. But as they reached the gallery, the former queen of Genovia found herself, for once, completely speechless. Of course she'd been to the National Gallery before but never, never before had she been given such an opportunity as this. Whilst Anna attended her meeting, Clarisse was given unrestricted admittance to explore all the exhibitions at her leisure, and for once she found herself able to truly appreciate the art world, instead of just pretending to pay attention for the sake of state decorum. Strangely she found herself, enthralled by one painting in particular, for some reason it just seemed to haunt her, and keep her rooted to the spot in front of it.

"Fascinating isnt it?"

Clarisse jumped as she turned to see Anna leaning against the door frame to her right. "Theres something about it I....cant quite put my finger on it but, its just...haunting yet...divine."

"Its one of my favourites, actually it always reminded me of you. You want to know the story behind it?"

"Please." She smiled as Anna came to rest by her side as they both looked up at the painting.

"It was painted by a very under-appreciated russian artist named, Mikalo Petrovsky. This particular piece is named, in its english translation as, 'Love at its most basic foundation'."

"How can something that looks so sad be about love?" Clarisse asked as she stared at the image of a beautiful young woman surrounded by a cold waste land.

"Story goes that, Petrovsky based this piece on his own life. When he was a young man he fell in love with a beautiful russian princess, but it was deemed unaccetable for them to be together, even though the princess loved him more than anything. The day she married another man, is said to be the day Petrovsky's heart broke into pieces. It was so hard for him to watch her soul dying in a loveless marriage that he painted this, truly haunting picture to show the world that love might be the most divine and pure thing but, with that, somewhere there will always be this utter....heartache. Anyway, after he finished this piece he took his own life, his princess followed him into the next life shortly after, she couldnt bare life without him and claimed her own life aswell its....so sad."

"And you say this reminds you of me?"

"Hmm, I know you loved Grandpa and he loved you, you were best friends but, it wasnt real love, true love....he wanted you to have true love you know, thats why he didnt say anything about you and Joe, secretly he wanted that for you....for both of you and....I'm glad you got it. This painting it, reminds me that whilst there are many definitions of love, the best ones are always worth waiting for....I just wish Mikalo Petrovsky had had the strength to wait."

For a moment they both stood in silence, contemplating their thoughts and feelings until Anna shook her head free of all her sudden sadness and turned to her Grandmother. "Alright, enough of this place, lets get out of here, lunch...then I'll show you where I go to spend pretty much allll of my free time!"

"Would you mind if I made a quick call first?"

"Let me guess, Joe?"

Clarisse nodded as Anna smiled and took her mobile phone from her bag and dialled Joseph's number, before handing the phone to her grandmother. "If ya need privacy...that corridor is best."

Anna stood for a moment surrounded by paintings she'd begun to think of as her friends she knew them so well, as she listened to the hushed tones of her grandmother talking on the phone....its not that she was eavesdropping, but the conversation simply made her smile as she listened.....

"Joseph? No no its fine nothings wrong I just wanted to call and....well....just to say I love you......no I know you already know that its just, well something just reminded me of you, of us and I just, wanted to call. No I dont know how long I'll be yet, Anna wants to take me some place else this afternoon I'm not sure where it is...."

"Tell him its the community centre on the corner of West Harbour Street and Kempwith Green...he can meet us there if he likes!" Anna called as Clarisse jumped slightly and smiled back at her grand-daughter, an unspoken truth passed between them that said they needed to be together as a family...all of them.

Joseph didnt need telling twice, in fact he and Mia reached the community centre before Clarisse and Anna and were waiting for them by the car.

"Wow you guys work quick!" Anna laughed as Joseph pushed himself up from being leant on the sleek black limousine.

"Well we had some free time I hope you dont mind us coming....Nick went for a drink with Max by the way." Mia added as Anna nodded. "Why doesnt that surprise me! So yeah, this is like my second home, besides work...and Grandma stop looking at it like that its a community centre for kids in the area not a two storey disease pit!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Lead on!" Clarisse smiled as suddenly became practically glued to Jospeh's side before following Anna through the front double doors.

All three visitors were surprised at the welcome Anna recieved from the numerous teenagers, children and staff inside, clearly she was well liked and popular.

"Jemal! Dude! I thought we agreed you were gunna try school today!" Anna laughed as a fourteen year old boy approached from across the room.

"Naaah man! Ten minutes I was there and teachs went all postal on me, I dont need that hassle man! Treat me like I'm zero!"

"You're a smart kid why you do yourself down?"

"Not my deal Anna! School just aint my scene!"

"So what ya gunna do, spend ya life in some rubbish part time job making pennies! Go to school Jemal, you're better than them stuck up teachers who dont think you're worth it! I know you're worth it...prove them wrong."

"Yeah I'll think about it...why cant they all be like you Anna?"

"Ah thats because I'm perfect!" Anna laughed as she started to walk across the room, smiling as Jemal couldnt hide his grin.

"Keep it real Princess Peach!"

"Princess Peach?" Clarisse asked confused as she followed Anna around the room as she mixed with the various groups.

"Yeah, thats my nickname around here, not long after I started volunteering here the kids found out who I was and...what I was and they thought I looked like Princess Peach, ya know the character in the Nintendo Super Mario video game?"

"Yes!" "No!" Came the simulataneous reply from Clarisse and Mia, causing Anna and Joseph to laugh.

"Ok, whatever, look just chill here for a while, meet some new people, you might be surprised at what you discover."

Mia was quick to act on this suggestion and set off towards a group of kids that were playing games in the corner whilst Clarisse took a minute or two to collect herself before jumping in with a group of girls that were talking dresses and make up for a party.

"She looks really happy today....thats your doing kiddo." Joe smiled as he remained stood beside Anna.

"And theres me thinking it was all your doing."

"She's glad you're friends again, she needs you more than she realises Anna."

"Mmm, I guess I need her too....actually I need all of you.....I know I used to rebel against you all from time to time but....I've always needed you all."

"Good job you have us then."

:)


	9. Ghost or Dirty Dancing?

hey guuuuuuuuys! here's another quite pointless part...I promise it does get a bit more dramatic...but I thought they deserved just a liiiiiiiiittle bit of happiness and fun times lol!

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease keep reviewing, I love em more than chocolate....and thats saying something! :)

as ever....I do not own The Princess Diaries, I just borrow ze characters!

Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by all too quickly for all the Renaldi family. Clarisse had been spending the majority of her time with Anna, Joesph too had been enjoying the company of the former princess and with Mia bearing the burden of diplomatic duty, Nicholas had been spending most days with his dear friend Max.

Whilst everyone enjoyed this daily set-up, Mia found it hard to spend so much time hearing about Anna's exploits, but never getting to spend time with her cousin herself...something which Anna herself had noticed and was about to rectify on this cool spring evening.

Joseph, Pierre, Nicholas and Max had jumped at the chance to head out to the pub, leaving Clarisse, Mia and Charlotte alone in the consulate, until of course Annastacia Renaldi wandered into the drawing room, disturbing the three of them during their very interesting period of....sitting.

"Jeez you guys look like you're having a whale of a time."

"Anna! What brings you here?" Clarisse smiled as she sat up from her seat and half closed the book she had been reading.

"Well if the boys can have a...'boys night'...why cant we have a girls night!"

"Girls night! I havent had a girls night in months!" Mia added on a grin she couldnt hope to have surpressed.

"Well I got wine, wine, wine and...more wine...oh and my two favourite men..Ben, and Jerry!" Anna laughed as she held up two bags, one filled with alcohol the other filled with Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"We gotta do this in the other room, we just had a big screen tv installed!" Charlotte beamed as she set off at high speeds, closely follwed by Mia. "I'll pick some movies!"

"You in Grandma?"

"Definately." Clarisse smiled as she placed her book on the table, confused as Anna laughed slightly as she saw the book her Grandmother was reading.

"What?"

"Once upon a diamond ring." Anna smiled as she said the name of the book out loud.

"I know what you're thinking but its not just a soppy love story its got more too it, drama, heartbreak, thrills and mysteries! I think its safe to say this, Edward Hardy-Challenor is becoming one of my favourite authors!"

Clarisse couldnt help her surprise at Anna's infectious uncontrollable laughter. "Oh what is so funny! You wouldnt mock if you'd read it!"

"I'm not mocking you I have read it actually! Months ago!"

"Impossible it was only published a few weeks ago!"

"I read it before it was published actually Grandma because you see Edward Hardy-Challenor is a pen name, that author's real name is Max Hamilton!"

"Max Hamil....your Max?"

"Yep! You ask him nicely he might sign your copy! Now come on, the ice-cream is melting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What I wouldnt give to meet Captain, Jack, Sparrow."

"Charlotte you are so right! Johnny Depp is sooo hot!" Mia sighed dreamily as Anna lightly nudged her. "Oh he is H.O.T Fit!"

"Personally I dont see it." Clarisse added, causing the other three ladies to turn slowly to stare at her.

"Ohhh she must be blinded by Joe!" Anna laughed as Mia sat forward beside her. "Well they say love is blind...in this case love has blinded Grandma to every other hot guy on the planet!"

"Honestly you two you're a bad influence on each other!"

"Oh my god! I just realised who captain Jack Sparrow reminds me of!" Charlotte suddenly declared, causing Mia and Anna to jump and almost spill their fifth glasses of wine! "He totally has a look of King Rupert...I mean not really in the looks but like a characteristic, a personality querk ya know."

"Oh my god yes! Its that rugged hero type thing! Dad and Uncle Phillipe have it too it must be Renaldi male thing!"

"Trust Charlotte to notice it about Pierre!" Mia sang teasingly as Charlotte immediately began to blush as she poured herself some more wine.

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"Come off it! Its totally obvious! You want to looove him, hug him and kiiiiiiiiss him, you want to marrrrrrrrrrry him!" Anna sang along with Mia as Charlotte didnt know where to look...until Anna continued to speak. "You know he fancies you too though right?"

"He what?"

"Its true, when you're in a room, he cant take his eyes off you!" Mia smiled as Charlotte smiled briefly before changing the subject.

"Ok what shall we watch now, Ghost, or Dirty Dancing....its Swayze vs Swayze!"

"ohh tough choice!" Mia and Anna sighed in unison as Clarisse, who was sitting on the other side of Anna, leant forward. "Well I've never seen either so...."

"WHAT!" Came the forced reply from all three other women.

"In that case the question isnt which film its which one first!" Anna sighed as she pointed to Ghost for the first choice.

"I wonder what the men are doing right now?" Clarisse sighed as Charlotte started the movie.

"Well, they've gone to our local pub so chances are they'll be drunk attempting to play darts...or drunk and singing on karaoke."

"Oh no! Nicholas always sings when he's had a drink." Mia laughed as Anna nodded.

"Dont I know it! He and Max always sing and its always the same song!"

"Living on a prayer!" Mia and Anna laughed in unison at the thought of their respective boyfriends singing drunkenly out in public.

"Oh what a spectacle they'll make of themselves!" Clarisse said with an ounce of distaste as Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Well I dont know what you're so high and mighty about I know Joe has a drunk song and apparently it has a significant meaning behind it!"

"What is it?" Mia asked excitedly as Anna turned to face her cousin with a very mischevious expression.

"Bryan Adams, Summer of '69!"

"Ooooo come on Grandma...what happened in the summer of 69?"

"None of your business young lady!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Something happened in 69...was it summer love Grandma!" Anna added as Clarisse battled hard to hide her blush.

"For your information, I was married to your grandfather in 69 and BOTH your father's were alive and NEVER was I unfaithful."

"Something still happened or that wouldnt be significant!"

"Yeah! Anna's right! Anyway how does one define 'unfaithful'? I mean I would say that...kissing someone else wouldnt mean being unfaithful....the only thing that constitutes infidelity is sex and....it didnt have to be sex that made the summer of 69 significant to Joe!"

"I dont like where this conversation is going!" Clarisse sighed as Mia and Anna continued their mildly tipsy ramblings.

"Oh I bet they got stranded in some deserted place and things got a little heated!"

"Totally!" Mia added to her cousin's words, just as Charlotte sensed she needed to change the subject.

"Guys! I need more wine! Top me up before Swayze gets all semi-naked and sweaty!"

As Mia and Anna settled down to watch the movie, exchanging hushed brief comments throughout, Clarisse allowed the sound of their voices to filter over her head as she too lost herself in the movie she wished she'd seen before now. Both 'Ghost' and 'Dirty Dancing' caused her mind to return to only one thing...Joseph, and she wished he was watching this with her, but at the same time her thoughts went crazy over what it really would be like to watch them together...although she suspected not much movie watching would actually be done.

"Good evening ladies!"

All four ladies jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden sound of the boys returning from their evening out, stumbling across these four slightly inebriated women who were slouched together on a long couch in front of the end credits of 'Dirty Dancing'!

"Aww hey guys!" Mia laughed as she jumped over the back of the couch and walked over to Nicholas, gifting him a welcome home kiss.

"Erm...wheres my welcome!" Max asked with mock indignation as Anna laughed and raised her arm in the air without turning round. "Aww! You come here and I'll kiss you I just cant seem to get up!"

As Max lowered himself into the vacant seat beside Anna and kissed her repeatedly, Clarisse stumbled her slightly tipsy way over to Joseph who was leaning absent mindedly against the doorframe, until his wife was suddenly pressed up against him!

"Seriously what did you girls watch?" Pierre asked on a laugh as he observed everyone in the room lost in kisses, except for himself and Charlotte!

"Oh, well chick flicks ya know....Ghost and...Dirty Dancing." She replied, unable to look at him through her blush.

"Ohh yeah, I can see this reaction is totally justified then! Well! I had better be getting home...Max?"

"Er yeah?" Max sighed as he broke his kiss with Anna and looked up at Pierre.

"You get my girl home safe ok?"

"Have no fear! We're on our way!"

"Yeeeeah sure you are!" Pierre smiled as shook his head as Max imediately turned his attention back to Anna. "Oh Charlotte...your day off tomorrow yes?"

"Erm yes."

"Good! Lunch? I'll pick you up at 12 on the dot!"

"Oh er....ok!" Charlotte smiled as Pierre winked and left the room, leaving a very giggly Mia and Anna to observe the utterly infatuated expression on Charlotte's face.

Thankfully the poor woman was saved any embaressment by Max's insistence he get his girlfriend home and Nicholas's insistence that Mia get herself to bed before she passed out!

"Well, shouldnt we turn in for the night aswell?" Joseph asked as he closed the main doors behind Anna and Max.

"Errrm, yes...although sleep can wait, I have a film for us to watch in bed first!" Clarisse replied on a flirtatious smile as she led Joseph slowly up the stairs by the hand, moving in such a way that left in him in no doubt as to what exactly her intentions were!

:)


	10. Summer of '69

ok, i hadnt intended to write this bit, but since some of you fabulous people wanted to know what happened in the sumer of 69...i decided to write it in...it might be rubbish, cos it came to me spur of the moment, but please review...good or bad! :)

As ever, no copyright, I dont own the film or the books or anything but my imaginative play on the characters!

Chapter 10

"I hear you have a drunk song."

"A drunk song?" Joseph turned to look at his wife as she lay beside him in their bed.

"Yes, you know, a song that you sing when you're drunk."

"Clarisse, it is very rare that I get drunk."

"Still, it happens, and I hear it has a soundtrack."

"Let me guess...Anna told you that."

Clarisse nodded on a smile as she propped herself up on her elbow to look down upon him. "You are very sweet you know that right."

"Oh so she told you what it was."

"She did, I thought you may have forgotten the summer of 69."

"How could I forget it, that was the summer I met you."

"It was also the summer that I first mentally cheated on my husband."

"Mentally?" Jospeh laughed as Clarisse lightly nudged his arm.

"I will always maintain that I was never unfaithful to Rupert and I never was....physically....mentally I betrayed him almost daily....following the summer of 69 anyway."

Joseph smiled and moved his hand to rest upon hers as it laid lightly on his chest. "It really was a good summer.......damned dramatic....but a good summer!"

_"Clarisse, please dont be so challenging, its just a minor staffing change."_

_"I dont call changing my personal bodyguard a 'minor staffing change' Rupert!"_

_"Well, there was hardly any choice what with Richard being shot in the chest! Anyway Joseph is merely a temporary replacement until Richard is back on his feet could you please just grin and bear it for the coming weeks dear?" _

_Clarisse Renaldi folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at her husband, staring him down as he dropped into a seat behind his desk. "Clarisse, its only for the summer, Richard plans to return as soon as possible."_

_"Its not simply that Rupert, its the notion that I am being packed off to the depths of the Genovian countryside with only my security team for company!"_

_"Well what else am I supposed to do! Clarisse! Somebody tried to kill you! Richard took a bullet to the chest, a bullet that was meant for you! Now if you wont go willingly you will go under my orders! The boys are going with you, its the summer holidays theres no school they can spend some quality time with their mother now....end of discussion.....darling!"_

_The young queen Clarisse shook her head of long flowing blonde hair and marched out of King Rupert's office and down to her own. Sighing heavily she picked up another daily newspaper, the attempt on her life was still front page news, July 1969 was a month she would be happy to forget!_

_Just a few short hours later, Clarisse Renaldi stepped out onto the gravel driveway of the palace, her distaste at the king's orders evident in her expression, despite the cheerful chatter of the young prince's as they climbed into the car ready for their summer adventure with their mother._

_With yet another sigh, she marched across the driveway towards the car, her eyes drifting over a tall figure stood with his back to her...dressed all in black. As he turned to face her she was initially startled, his handsome face immediately fascinated her, so serious yet, warm. _

_"Your majesty." He said with great respect as he bowed before her. "My name is Joseph, and I will be responsible for your safety in the coming weeks, rest assured I take my job very seriously." _

_"I should think so." Clarisse added on instinct, although as he removed his dark sunglasses, she involutarily softened...something which unnerved her greatly. "Well, should we go....to wherever it is that we're going!"_

_"Forgive me, your majesty, to keep you safe is a great task, and with recent....events, I felt the fewer people that knew of your location the better." _

_"Hmm." She replied with yet another sigh and flick of her eyebrows as she descended from view into the car. _

_As Joseph closed the door behind her, his first impression of Queen Clarisse Renaldi had left him feeling a little frosty....an impression which didnt change for two whole weeks, until he first saw a flicker of humanity within her.................._

_The afternoon had been a dramatic one....young prince Phillipe had fallen into the lake, Joseph had been the one to pull him out and although he was unharmed, the event had still shaken Queen Clarisse, and she had not left Phillipe's side since the moment he was brought back inside the country house. _

_Joseph watched her from the shadows as she sat on the window seat of the prince's bedroom, her gaze fixed upon her young son, sleeping soundly, without a thought given to the fear he had instilled within his mother just hours earlier. In this moment, he saw not the Queen of Genovia, but a mother, watching over her youngest child. As he turned to leave, feeling guilty for trespassing on the scene before him, he was startled to hear the hushed tones of the Queen calling to him as he reached the end of the corridor. _

_"Joseph."_

_"Yes, your majesty?" He replied in his professional tone as she walked towards him._

_"I didnt get the opportunity to thank you earlier....for what you did for Phillipe."_

_"It was nothing, for one thing the Prince is such a strong swimmer for his age, I doubt he actually needed my help!" _

_Clarisse smiled at the relaxed tone to his words as she once again folded her arms across her chest. "Still, I dare not think what would have happened if you hadnt been there, I know Phillipe is a good swimmer but....anything could have happened."_

_"Like I said, your majesty, I take my job very seriously." _

_"So I've seen! Joseph do you ever actually...sleep?" She laughed as Joseph briefly smiled and shrugged slightly._

_"Military training Ma'am, little sleep is required of me." _

_For a moment she simply stared at him, until she gripped her folded arms tighter and turned away from him slightly. "Well, I think you deserve a rest after today, its getting late I, will say goodnight Joseph, and I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Bright and early ma'am." He added as he bowed his head a little before turning to leave the Queen to return to her son. _

_*three nights later*_

_"Joseph, all I want, is to look at the stars, it cant be such a horrid request can it?"_

_"No, your majesty but, its late, and the elements they, do not allow me to protect you as efficiently as I can when you are in this building."_

_"So come with me then! I dont want to go far! Just to the jetty on the lake will do its only about 100 metres from the house!" _

_Reluctantly, Joseph surrendered to the Queen's plan, if only because arguing with her was such an exhausting and pointless endeavour! _

_"See, this isnt so bad is it?" She laughed as he stood a little behind her on the wooden jetty._

_"No, your majesty its quite beautiful I just..."_

_"Stop looking so tense, nobody knows I'm here, I feel quite safe." _

_"I'm glad to hear it Ma'am."_

_"Joseph...just once, could you please just call me Clarisse!" She sighed, an air of frustration in her tone._

_"As you wish your maj....Clarisse."_

_"Forgive me Joseph, I just get a little tired of being referred to as...a queen...I fear one day I may forget I'm a human being altogether."_

_"That would be very sad....Clarisse, although I cannot imagine what it must be like to be, in effect two different people...one for the media, another for your family, but I do hope the boundaries never blur there."_

_Clarisse turned slightly to look at him, he noticed once again that her arms were folded across her chest. "Joseph, that is a very insightful notion, care to elaborate?"_

_"I just...feel it would be a grave injustice to your boys, if your duty as Queen took over your life....my mother always said that, a woman's first duty is to her children, everything else simply falls in line behind."_

_"Wise woman."_

_"Forgive me, again, but, if I may venture one more observation?"_

_"Of course."_

_"The folded arms, I see you do that more often than anything else, perhaps you should not be so defensive to allow yourself to trust, takes more courage than most things, but it is also, most rewarding."_

_"Can I trust you, Joseph."_

_"Always Ma'am." _

_*Another week later*_

_"Still awake, Joseph?" _

_"Yes Ma'am, as I said, little sleep." Joseph smiled as he sat up abruptly, startled to find himself face to face with the Queen at 1am! "Is something wrong your majesty?" _

_"No, I was restless I thought a drink of water might be helpful. As I passed the boys room I noticed their midnight tricks have ceased, fast asleep! You must have exhausted them with those quad bike things this evening."_

_"I admit, as was my intention." Joseph added as he rubbed his eyes instinctively, this being a rare occassion that the Queen came across him not wearing his dark glasses. "Oh, would you like me to accompany you to the kitchen Ma'am...perhaps a hot tea would be better than water for settling you?" _

_"That would be lovely Joseph thank you." She smiled as she shifted, moving to fold her arms but stopped mid way in remembrance of their chat a week ago, and nervously lowered her arms back to her sides. _

_As Joseph turned in the direction of the hallway, something out of the window caught his eye, and the sound of wheels on gravel met his ears before a set of dim headlights came into view. _

_"Nobody should be coming here...especially at this hour." He whispered as he rested a palm on Clarisse's shoulder and gently pushed her back into the shadows of the room. _

_The sound of the car door shutting echoed in their ears as Joseph moved to the window, closely followed by Clarisse as fear made her almost cling to him. _

_"Who is that?" Joseph said quietly, as a statement more than a question, although startled as the man came into the view of the moonlight and Clarisse gasped slightly._

_"Thats Ramon."_

_"Ramon?"_

_"An ex....boyfriend of mine he...oh my god it was him! He said, years ago when I got engaged to Rupert he said he...oh my god!" _

_"He said what Clarisse?"_

_"He said he would....rather see me dead than with him...meaning Rupert...obviously!"_

_Joseph sighed and looked around him, he was there alone, all the other security was off duty it was just him! He couldnt risk waking the other guards, without alerting the intruder that was standing so brazenly outside. _

_With a sigh he more forcefully pushed Clarisse back into the shadows, before reaching down to his ankle and taking a revolver from its hidden holster. It clicked sharply as he armed it ready, before pushing it into Clarisse's trembling hands. _

_"Jospeh I...cant..."_

_"Clarisse...look at me...I need you to stay here, dont come out, no matter what you may hear and if you see him...point, and squeeze the trigger....dont hesitate!"_

_"But what if you get..."_

_"Dont think about me....just do as I say!" He said sternly as she visibly trembled, the tears brimming in her eyes as he released her arm that he had been holding, and took another gun from his belt.....just as the front door of the house, slowly opened._

_Clarisse stood, shaking from head to toe, her eyes clenched shut as she listened to the shattering noises coming from the hallway just to her left. In her minds eye she could see the fight that was destroying everything in the next room, praying that Joseph was winning. _

_She heard every punch, every hit, she practically felt them. Vases were smashed, glass broken, blood...no doubt spilling._

_And then she heard it, three sharp gunshots....and then silence._

_She stood there for what seemed like forever, until she heard a movement and fear once again, brimmed within her. The footsteps deafened her as the revolver still trembled in her hand as the survivor of the fight stepped towards her and she quickly stepped out of the shadows, ready to shoot...but thankfully, she was stopped._

_"Clarisse! Stop! Its me! Its ok....its alright...its over." Joseph sighed breathless as he held his hands up, slowly walking towards her as he took the gun from her, and tossed it on the floor. _

_"J...Joseph?" She asked shakily as still nothing seemed to register._

_"Its me...its alright."_

_"Is it over? Is he....."_

_"Dead...yes I'm sorry."_

_"Dont be." She replied instantly as she leant on his outstretched arms to steady herself and stepped into the hallway to observe her now very dead stalker laid amidst the mess in the hall. _

_In this moment, something passed between them as she rested into his embrace, the first place she had ever felt truly safe. For what seemed like an eternity they just stared into each others eyes, until the noise from upstairs caught their attention, the gunshots had awoken half the house._

_But it was that moment, after Joseph had saved her life....in more ways than one, that sealed the summer of 69, as their summer, for all eternity._

__

"Since that moment, I've never feared for my life."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" Joseph laughed as he enveloped his wife into his arms, and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Yes you should, I had to argue with Rupert for two solid hours to convince him to keep you on permanently! Although he'd never admit that since the two of you became great friends aswell."

"Yes but I always had a soft spot for his wife!"

"Glad to hear it....maybe I should start singing Summer of 69 when I'm drunk!"

"Queens dont get drunk."

"I'm not a queen."

"Always will be to me."

Clarisse laughed and kissed his chest. "I never thanked you for saving my life that night."

"You did, you thanked me with your eyes."

:) ...pleasings!!!


	11. Shocks and celebrations

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeey people! took me a little longer with this update I'm afraid....and im still not 100% happy with it! but i wanted to move things on a little bit, and actually make head way between Anna and Mia, before I go back to cutey Clarisse and Joseph stuff! **

**Anyhooo enough of my ramblings...hope this chapter isnt all ramblings!! :)**

**As ever Princess Diaries is not mine, dont own a single second of it...(mores the pity)**

Chapter 11

It cant be denied that everyone suffered a hangover the morning after the night of many drinks, but a five day hangover was certainly ridiculous by anyones standards....which is exactly what made Annastacia Renaldi so suspicious...of herself.

And it is exactly what led to this very moment, the tense pacing across the bathroom floor as she waited for her fate to be decided by a small stick and a blue line. That was the eternal fear that plagued her as she sat nervously on the edge of the bathtub, her gaze glued to the little white stick....or to be precise, three little white sticks lined up next to each other....she couldnt risk one of them giving a false reading!

Her first inkling was the sudden nausea around food she had previously been quite into, but when she missed her period last month the idea became fixed in her mind, or rather pushed and locked in a far away corner....until the morning sickness came on! Now she couldnt deny her feelings, she had to know for sure.

With a deep breath, her gaze moved from the locked bathroom door to the three white sticks, it was time. Her hand shook as she reached out, the shaking took over her whole body as she gripped the sides of the sink. Her emotions mixed into an overwhelming feeling as she absorbed the clear result, there was no denying it now, because they all read, positive, she was having a baby...out of wedlock...what on earth was she going to tell Clarisse!

It wasnt that she wasnt happy, Anna had always wanted children, she and Max had even discussed the matter on numerous occassions, but this wasnt planned, how would she tell Max, how would she tell her family, and how would they react?

The tears fell from her eyes as her emotions took control. She raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs as her chest began to constrict. But after minutes of this uncontrollable sobbing, she pulled herself together, hid the tests in the pedal bin and stood before the bathroom mirror. "Come on, deep breath, and relax." She said to herself as she dried her eyes, and fixed her makeup. "I'll just process this myself, and then I'll find a way, to tell everyone else!"

She stood there, staring into the mirror, her mind swimming with scenarios and reactions, when suddenly she jumped ten feet in the air.

"Anna? You in there?"

"Er, yeah, yeah I wont be a sec!"

"Good! Cos there's someplace I want to take you!"

Anna sighed and took a deep breath, facing him would be hard, but she had to figure out how she felt about this baby, before she even thought about telling anybody else.

* * *

"So, how was Buckingham palace?" Nicholas smiled from behind his newspaper as Mia slouched into the drawing room and flopped into an arm chair.

"Tiring! Its MUCH bigger than the palace in Genovia and I know the Queen of England is old but....man she doesnt stop for breath! She must be like superwoman!"

"Oh Elizabeth often gave me the impression she would live forever!" Clarisse added from across the room.

"I dont ever....wanna move again!" Mia sighed in exhaustion as she sank lower in the chair, just as Pierre Renaldi, an increasingly present figure in the consulate of late, popped his head around the door, directing his words to Nicholas and Joseph!

"Guys...its on! Tee minus 1 hour!" And with that he was gone again, leaving Mia and Clarisse to turn confused to their partners, who were sharing expressions of excitement and shock!

"Woo! I thought he'd never get to it!" Nicholas laughed as he jumped up from his seat.

"I'll get the car ready we dont wanna miss it!"

"Miss what?" Clarisse and Mia asked simultaneously as Joseph paused and turned to face the two women.

"In 1 hour, Max Hamilton, is going to propose to Anna, in the most gorgeous way possible!"

* * *

"Max, why are we here its like....7pm the gallery is closed."

"I know, thats why we're here!" Max added on a smile as he held open the main door for her.

Anna scowled slightly as she stepped inside the building. The night-watchmen was already on duty and seated behind his desk, he tipped them a nod as Max led her past him and through the doors towards the main exhibition.

The circle room had always been one of her favourites, and for good reason. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings, all of which were symbolic of eternal love and the heavenly vision of the gods. Anna and Max had been here together many a time, particularly when they were dating in college. It was here that she found herself surrounded by candles, an overwhelming emotion brimming within her as a very nervous Max stood before her, blushing and stuttering and gripping her hands slightly tighter than was necessary.

As Max tried in vain to get out the words he desperatly wanted to say, Anna was acutely aware of another presence, mainly because of Mia's inability to stop from squealing! But eventually he managed it.

"Anna, you know I've loved you since the moment I saw you....and I have loved every second of being your boyfriend but...I wanna be more than that! YOU mean more than that. When I think of my future you're the first thing I see and I wanna love you forever."

The tears began to form in Anna's eyes as his words burned through her, he was being so lovely, so romantic and she had this huge secret literally growing inside her, but her tears fell freely as he dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket for the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"So, Miss Annastacia Renaldi, will you be the Queen, of my heart and marry me?"

The onlookers held their collective breath as Anna battled with her head. Her heart was screaming YES but her mind kept telling her about the baby and how unfair it would be to him to lie but she....she couldnt deny herself, or Max what they both wanted, and with an unstoppable smile she nodded.

"Yes."

Max had barely had time to slip the ring on her finger before they were bombarded by Pierre, Nicholas, Mia, Joseph and Clarisse. The former queen of Genovia had been reduced to tears at such a sight as how happy her grandaughter was in this moment.

Amidst the array of 'congratulations' a rather giddy Pierre called attention as he practically bounced on the spot. "Ok people, I say we all go out to the fanciest restaurant, with the fanciest champagne and bloody well CELEBRATE!"

Everyone was in high spirits as they sat around their table in one of London's most gorgeous restaurants, sipping champagne and chatting happily about wedding preparations and locations and dresses and receptions etc etc etc! For all Anna was clearly so happy to be engaged, and seemed so content to fit so nicely beside her fiance, Mia couldnt help but see that her cousin looked a little distant, whenever there was a pause in conversation it seemed Anna would zone out, and a blank look would creep across her face. The others had put this down to the overwhelming emotion of the night, but as Anna left the table to use the bathroom, Mia follwed, determined to get to the bottom of this.

As Mia stepped into the luxury ladies room, she was startled to see the usually carefree, upbeat former princess of Genovia 'losing it'!

Anna stood, hands braced on the hand basin, her chest paining her as she battled to take deep breaths, and stop herself from shaking.

"Anna?" Mia said quietly as Anna suddenly sprang back and attempted to straighten herself out, forcing a smile at her cousin.

"Anna come on dont do that whats wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine! Fantastic even! I just got engaged!" Anna laughed as Mia smiled, seeing through the true percentage of happiness in her tone to the hidden anxiety.

"Anna, look I've been unhappy in an engagement before if you dont wanna marry Max then..."

"Oh its not that! Believe me its not that! I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him!"

"Then what is it? I know somethings bothering you! Call it Renaldi intuition! I know we've not known each other all that long but....you trusted my father, you said I'm just like him...so trust me too!"

Something Mia had said struck a nerve for Anna as she stared at her cousin, stood so un-queen like as she leant against the wall. In a second Anna lost the hold she had on her emotions as the tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill as she trembled and turned to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Its not that...I dont want to marry Max its....him that might not want to marry me when he finds out."

"Finds out what?" Mia questioned as she watched her cousin nervously glancing around, and biting her bottom lip in worry...just like their grandmother did when she too was apprehensive.

It took Mia all of 3 seconds to drag Anna into a toilet cubicle and lock the door behind them, speaking in hushed tones as Anna dropped onto the closed lid and sighed.

"Anna, tell me...please I wanna help!"

"I, well I discovered something today, something which could cause...problems...very big problems for you, and for Grandma." Anna whispered as she folded her arms around herself and lowered her gaze.

"Go on." Mia pushed as she lowered herself to the floor and sat in front of her cousin.

"And...Max doesnt know, even though he probably should have been the first person I told but...I dont know how he'll react!"

"Anna, Max loves you, anything you have to tell him he'd listen and understand."

"I know but...its just a shock."

"So what is this...big problem?"

Anna took a deep breath and braced herself, listening for a moment before she spoke once more.

"I'm pregnant."

After a moments clarification, Mia's eyes widened and her smile grew so much that it almost went full circle round her head! "But thats great news! Oh my god its fantastic!"

"No! Mia its not its a big problem politically! Think of the media scandal for you and for Grandma when the Genovian press find out that their former princess is having a baby out of wedlock! Grandma will be humiliated!"

Mia sighed and took hold of her cousin's hands, forcing her to look at her. "Screw politics! And screw the press! All that matters, is you and Max, and your baby. This is not the 1960's anymore, people have children outside of marriage all the time!"

"Royalty, do not! And Genovia isnt the place for 'modern behaviour'!"

"It is now! Its my country, and you're my family! If there's uproar I'll release a statement saying how completely thrilled that I am for you and whatever choices you make should be down to you! Anyway, you never know, I got parliament to change the marriage law didnt I, I can convince them to move with the times!"

Anna laughed slightly, realising her cousin was making sense, and how stupid she had been for worrying so much.

"And you know Anna, you really should tell Max!"

"I know, but...I cant tell Grandma yet I just cant! Not after what happened before! We didnt speak for five years because of a silly argument, you and I can move with the times Mia but Grandma still has very clear morals and beliefs and you know its killed her so far not to make some comment about Max and I living together!"

"This is true! Ok so, maybe we do keep it from Grandma for a little while, until we find the right moment to tell her, but please promise me you will tell Max soon."

"I promise." Anna smiled as they both stood up and moved out of the tight cubicle to straighten themselves out. "And Mia....thank you...for listening and...talking me round."

"Well what are cousins for! If I'm honest I'm glad this happened, I was beginning to feel a little left out."

"Left out?"

"Yeah well, ya know everybody else has known you for like years and you all have tonnes of memories and stuff and, I guess I just wanted something that would mean we had something...if I'm making sense!"

"You wanted something that was ours, to bring us closer?" Anna added in clarification as Mia shrugged.

"I guess! As queen I dont really have all that many close friends and I could use one! Especially one who knows so much about Genovia and stuff!"

"Ah well, in that case I can definately help you there! You know Renaldi blood...is definately thicker than water!"

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews? anyone? is it time to hang up my imagination and come down to earth?


	12. Joseph's idea and keeping Anna's secret

**heeeeeeeeeeeeey people! im back, after a rather busy couple of weeks, with another chapter and I hope you're all still enjoying it! I know this story is a bit of a nicey nicey sweetness kinda thing, it might get boring after a while, I hope it doesnt, but I do have some more twists and turns planned for this one (one coming up in chapter 13 hehe) soooo...yeah, hope ya likey!**

**As usual no copyright jargon, none of this cept the imagination belongs to moi! **

Chapter 12

Joseph leant against the bathroom doorframe, watching his wife looking out across the consulate gardens. Her face held a mixture of content and contemplation, an expression of ease fused with a hint of wonder.

"Something on your mind darling?" He asked quietly as she smiled, tilting her head slightly towards the sound of his voice.

"Oh nothing in particular. It has been a wonderful night, all the family together." Clarisse sighed happily, her mind casting back to the few hours she had just shared in celebration of Anna's engagement. "I only wish Phillipe had been there, and I suppose in a sense Rupert too."

Joseph sensed the apprehension in her tone, she didnt want to make him feel unwanted but she couldnt deny Rupert's place in this ever dysfunctional family.

"For all I, dont enjoy comparing myself to Rupert, Clarisse, I happen to agree with you. Rupert would have loved to see Anna get married, he was always so proud of her in everything she did."

Clarisse nodded her agreement as she finally turned to face him fully from across the room, as she rested against the french doors. "Did Anna seem a little distant to you?"

"Perhaps just overwhelmed by everything." He nodded as he walked slowly towards the bed. "Although she and Mia seemed to have a bit of a moment."

"That they did, they seemed much closer towards the end of the evening." Clarisse sighed audibly as she moved to flop rather unceremoniously onto the bed beside her husband.

"One week until we return to Genovia, it doesnt feel like long enough, seeing Anna every day for a month and suddenly be back where we were months ago....I'll miss her terribly, even more than I did when we werent speaking, it seems odd somehow but its worse!"

Joseph reached out to take her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze as she held onto him tightly. "I was thinking perhaps Anna might like to return with us.....just for a visit at least."

"Oh what a wonderful idea! Sebastian would like to see her and, the staff at the palace no doubt and oh she was always so popular with the people."

He couldnt help but laugh at the sudden speed in her voice and slowly he turned to lay above her, gifting her a kiss on the forehead. "Also, I had another thought regarding Anna....and this big ball Mia is throwing on Friday."

"Oh?" She questioned as she raised her hands to toy with the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, I know you wanted to do something nice for her and I thought back to what she left on your desk when she left Genovia.....ya know erm....in the box....perhaps its time it was returned to her?"

Clarisse gasped as her hands gripped tight to his shoulders. "Oh Joseph thats perfect! I'll send for it first thing tomorrow!"

As her smile almost did full circle round her head, Joseph reaped the rewards of her good mood as her kisses became much more heated and lingering, before they both succumbed to the passion within them, culminating in yet another, perfect night!

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Mia found that keeping her cousin's secret was harder than she thought, particularly at breakfast the following morning when everyone and anyone seemed to question the pairs disappearence from the table in the restaurant!

Nicholas was doing the best job in his attempt to wear her down, insisting that as one of Anna's best friends, he was surely permitted to know whatever it was they had talked about. But ever the promising diplomat, Mia maintained that it was a simple outlet of emotion due to the overwhelming state of happiness the former princess had found herself in. But as Charlotte entered the room with their schedule for the day, Mia stole the opportunity to change the subject!

"Soooo ball plans, four days away is it going to plan?"

Charlotte nodded promptly as she dropped into a seat at the table, immediately bombarded by Clarisse as she remembered her conversation with Joseph the previous night.

"Oh Charlotte! I need you to arrange for something to be sent from the palace, we need in time for the ball and I realise its pushing it a little in timing but I thought if anyone could do it you can!"

Charlotte blushed slightly and sat forward in her seat a little as Mia and Nicholas looked on in curiosity. "Well, I'll do my best Ma'am, what is it that you need?"

"You remember that box I had sealed in the vault the day that Anna left?"

"Of course I remember it......it felt so awful to see it shut away, I didnt anticipate the feeling I would have when I saw the vault door close on it." Charlotte whispered, her expression falling to one of deep remembrance as Joseph suddenly sighed.

"One of the hardest things I ever did, locking that away, it felt so.....wrong."

"So very wrong." Charlotte added as she and Joseph briefly entered a state of forlorn sorrow, snapped out of it only by Mia.

"What arrrrrrrrre you talking about?"

All eyes descended upon Clarisse as she placed her tea cup deliberately back onto the table before she turned to look at her grand-daughter. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Shortly before Anna's fifteenth birthday, Rupert discovered he was terminally ill, and he realised this would be the last of his little girl's birthdays that he would see and so he decided he wanted to get her something special, something unique to her. As you know the crown jewels, do not belong to us, they belong to the state, all our tiaras all our jewels, simply on loan. Rupert felt that, Anna deserved her own regal identity, she deserved her very own tiara! And so he pooled the funds of his own private bank account, refusing to use the royal finances, he personally hired a very talented and influential Italian jewelry maker to design and make a unique tiara specifically for Anna. It truly was beautiful I remember the tears that formed when I saw the designs, of course they were nothing on the tears that Anna herself succumbed to when he gave her the finished piece on her birthday! The first time she wore it she shook from head to toe! Anyway, the day she left Genovia, I didnt say goodbye to her, I was too angry and upset and when I entered my office I came across the polished wooden box on my desk, inside which was her tiara, symbolic of her choice to quit who she had been her whole life, she was no longer princess of Genovia and the evidence was on my desk, inside the loop of the tiara was a piece of paper bearing only two words...'I'm Sorry'....I had the tiara and the note sealed in the vault immediatley but now....if you will allow it Mia, I want to return it to its rightful owner!"

Mia sighed, captivated by her grandmother's story as everyone in the room remained silent. "Why on earth do you need my permission to return it Grandma, its Anna's she should have it, wherever she is, or whoever she chooses to be."

"Mia, returning that tiara to Anna, will be symbolic of....well of her very being, it will be like, inviting her return to the royal family, even if she isnt living in Genovia."

"And I think that would be perfect! She and I still have a long way to go in getting to know each other but....we're gunna be best friends I just know it!"

"In that case Charlotte, do whatever it takes to have that tiara here in time for the ball!"

"The ball could be like an official welcome back for Anna, instead of just a boring diplomatic British thing!" Mia laughed as Charlotte grinned and immediately set back to work, and whilst everyone else chatted happily about the upcoming ball, Mia used their distraction to discreetly excuse herself in order to take advantage of her morning off.....by going to visit her cousin at work!

* * *

"So you told Max?" Mia whispered as she glanced behind her to her new security team, Shades doing his best to give the girls some privacy.

"Yeah I told him, he's really happy about it, made me feel a little better, although he's kinda scaring me with all his excited talk about nurserys and toys and prams and pushchairs and all the associated accessories!" Anna laughed as the two of them strolled through the national gallery.

"Thats so great! So when are you gunna tell everyone else?"

"Max and I decided that we wanted to wait a little while, I mean we have an appointment with the doctor next week and that'll give us all the details, you know like how far gone I am and stuff and, well we just want to make sure everything is ok before we start telling people."

"Wise decision I guess."

"I'm sorry to have to put you in this position Mia but if you could just.....keep it a secret a little longer?"

"Oh of course! Anna dont worry I wont tell a soul I promise, its just.....I think Grandma might take it better than we give her credit, I mean she's changed, we both know that and....I just know she's gunna be thrilled for you!"

"I know, I really do but, she might be happy for me but there are still a lot of jumped up journalists that will throw it into scandal and humiliate grandma...and you and for now I dont wanna think about that!"

"Fair point." Mia sighed as Anna came to rest in front of a painting in the south wing, it was a large landscape portrait of an un-credited landscape by a french artist. A sly smile began to play on Anna's features as she glanced up at it, before turning to Mia.

"I've been wanting to show you this since I met you!"

"Why?" Mia asked as she looked up at it, unable to reason why it was so important.

"This was painted only recently by art standards, 1983, the artist is little known, and the location is uncredited, but, I know where it is, and I know why it was painted. The artist was actually, your father's best friend, and that landscape, is northern Genovia."

Mia's jaw dropped as she stared at it. "Really?"

"Yes. Your father loved that place, its a little village in the very north eastern corner of Genovia, have you ever been?"

"No."

"I'll take you there one day, its where he would always go to be alone with his thoughts, to think about you, at times when he missed you the most."

Mia remained silent for a moment as she stared up at the painting, imagining her father there, and for some reason it made sense to her.

"Mia, he loved you very much, and he'd be sooo proud of you now. You know we used to talk about you all the time he and I. We used to imagine what you'd be doing, what you'd be like, I guess me being around the same age made it easier for him to imagine what you were like, he'd never try and replace you but...I guess thats why we were so close."

Mia smiled slightly as she nodded a little. "Well, having you around could help me too, in case I ever need to know anything about Dad, or Grandpa for that matter."

Anna laughed and folded her arms. "Well feel free to ask away....anytime."

For a long moment there was silence between them as they continued to stroll through the gallery, passing various groups of people that almost gave Shades an anurism at the clear security issues these strangers posed, until Mia once again found her voice.

"Oh! Word is, Grandma is gunna invite you to Genovia for a visit in the very near future....please say you'll come!"

"Well.....I do have some holiday time to take, of course I will have to clear it with the boss first."

"Defo! Oh and Joe happened to mention that you were his star dancing pupil! I'm a ballroom spaz so I cant wait to see you take a spin on Friday night!"

Anna couldnt help an infectious laugh at Mia's words, for all she was a queen she very rarely acted like it! "Well I wont deny I'm pretty light on my feet with all those classic dances but give me Madonna and Bon Jovi anyday!"

"Excellent! Ok so, I gotta go, meeting the PrimeMinister in like an hour but I'll see you around soon yeah?" Mia called as she began to walk towards Shades who had been nervously checking his watch for the last 15 minutes! "Oh and Anna, take it easy ok, dont want you over doing it in your condition!"

"Will you shush!"

"Sorry! Just kidding I'll call you later!"

Anna shook her head, blushing slightly as Mia dashed off, life was certainly never dull where those two were concerned!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review, you'll make my day.....seriously!! good or bad accepted....i can take a hint lol! :)


	13. Diamond flashback

**yaaaaay! ya'll still liking, and wellllll ya never know, it could all be too good to be true, but for now lets just go with the flow! lol! **

**as ever Princess Diaries does not belong to me, mores the pity! **

Chapter 13

"Charlotte! We have two hours before the ball and where exactly are both my grand-daughters!?"

Charlotte paused in the corridor, caught completely offguard by the former queen as she walked like a woman on a mission towards the PA. "Erm, well....."

"Come to think of it Charlotte, have you been avoiding me this afternoon aswell? And Joseph I've not seen him since lunch and Pierre was going to stop by and....where is everyone?"

"Well, Pierre is....just downstairs actually and Joseph is.....I think with Shades but, as for Mia and Anna well....I'm not exactly...sure where they are."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes as Charlotte avoided eye contact like the plague in an attempt to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Shouldnt Shades know where they are?"

"They slipped by him Ma'am, you know how good Anna was at that she and Mia combined is a lethal combination! Joseph is, I think helping Shades to...firstly calm himself down and secondly.....find them."

The younger woman waited with baited breath for the inevitable bombardment that was bound to come from the former queen but to Charlotte's surprise, Clarisse simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh those two! Well when they do finally resurface could you have them come see me! Oh and what about Nicholas and Max....do they have something to do with this disappearence?"

"Oh no Ma'am they are actually here, completely dressed and ready for the ball! They're helping Pierre in the ballroom."

As if right on cue the infectious giggling of the two offending young ladies met the ears of their Grandmother as Mia and Anna rounded the corner followed immediately by Shades and Joe!

"Found these two ladies enjoying far too much chocolate cake at an otherwise rather nice little cake shop down the street! Thanks to a tip off from Nicholas and Max we got to them before they caused too much trouble!" Joseph laughed as Anna tutted rather loudly in indignation.

"Oh they're just jealous cos we didnt invite them!"

"Oh! Grandma! We just had the BEST cake ever! I mean like ever ever! We have to go back there before we leave on Sunday!"

"Alright Mia calm down!" Clarisse smiled as she took a step forward, a serious expression taking over her features. "Now you two, could have been in serious danger, sneaking out like that, do not ever do that again!"

For a split second, Mia and Anna seemed to regret their actions, despite being adults, getting a telling off from their grandmother was just as forbidding as if they were children! Until Clarisse stepped forward yet again and lowered her voice so that only they could hear her. "At least dont sneak out, without me next time."

Clarisse's smirk remained fixed on her face as the crowd in the corridor dispersed, Mia and Anna shot off to get ready for the ball, closely followed by Charlotte and Shades, leaving Joseph to lead his wife to their room.

"Now, my dear what exactly is that smirk for?"

"Oh nothing in particular, just happy! Oh but erm, since we do have, two hours before the ball and, everyone is now where they should be, I was planning on taking a shower.....care to join me?"

* * *

Thirty minutes before the royal family were due to make their entrance, they found themselves all seated in the upstairs lounge of the consulate, well all except for Joseph and Clarisse who had *ahem* lost track of time!

Nicholas and Max had already started on the brandy, whilst Mia and Anna continued their suspicious observations of Charlotte and Pierre, convinced something was going on between them. Actually their observation had proved a welcome distraction for Mia, she couldnt help but feel a little out-done by her cousin, who seemed so natural at all the 'royal' behaviour, and looked so perfect in her beautiful floor length red gown. But she would supress these thoughts, it was ridiculous for Mia to feel even slightly threatened by Anna's presence, they were family, not enemies, they should just get along nicely!

It was at that moment that a rather giggly, blushing Clarisse and Joseph walked into the room, Joseph carrying the mahogany box that had arrived special delivery from Genovia the previous day.

Anna's eyes widened at the sight of it, of course she knew what it was, and her emotions became harder to contain.

"I believe this, belongs to you." Mia smiled as she took the box from Joe and handed it to Anna, who stood a little unsteadily as everyone gatherered around.

"Oh, Mia I.....I dunno I...."

"I heard the story, Grandpa had it made for you, it doesnt belong in Genovia."

"Mia is right, sweetheart, you left it because you left me, not because you left Genovia Anna, you are part of this family again, you need this back." Clarisse smiled as Anna shakily lifted the lid and gazed at the piece of herself that she had left behind. Her hands trembled as she ran her fingertips over the intricate detail of the tiara, she didnt register the gasps from Mia, Max and Nicholas, those who had never seen this article of jewelry before now.

As if being hit by a bolt of lightening, Anna physically went back in time,_ she was standing in the ballroom of the palace in Genovia, wearing her new purple shoes, to match her new purple dress and smiling at the large birthday banner hung above the french doors, beside it, two huge helium balloons...in purple, in the shape of the numbers 1 and 5...her fifteenth birthday. As she twirled around on the spot, she heard the voices of her Uncle and Grandparents singing "Happy Birthday" as Joseph carried her birthday cake._

_"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Rupert grinned as he lifted her into his arms and hugged her tight, she had always been short, even with heels on she was easily the shortest member of the family. _

_As he placed her back on the ground, Charlotte entered carrying a mahogany box with a purple ribbon around it, and handed it to Rupert, who glanced briefly to the smiling faces of Phillipe and Clarisse. "This was forgotten this morning in that mountain of presents! From me, to you.....princess!" _

_Anna grinned and took it from him, Joseph helping to steady it after placing the cake on the table, the weight of the box almost buckled the teenager's grip. She gasped as the ribbon fell to the floor and the lid was lifted, she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life, she didnt know what to say._

_"This is your's to keep forever, although I have a feeling it may make its way through generations of Renaldi's for many years to come, but always will it be known that this tiara was made for, the most beautiful of all Renaldi's, the most special of princess's, it is the legacy of Annastacia Renaldi." _

_"Grandpa its....beautiful.....too beautiful I cant....I'm scared to even touch it!" She cried through a smile as Clarisse stepped forward and placed an arm around her shoulders. _

_"Darling, you deserve it, the tiara's you have worn all your life never seemed good enough, this one reflects you, it is unique to you, it can belong to no other." _

_It was Phillipe who reached into the box and lifted the diamond tiara free, and placed it on her head. "Perfect!" He smiled as Anna trembled slightly, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks._

_Slowly she turned, caught her reflection in the polished french doors and gasped a little. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice full of emotion as Rupert moved up alongside her and wiped away her tears, before he swung her round and bowed regally. "May I have this dance your highness?" _

_Anna giggled and allowed him to spin and twirl her around the floor despite the absence of music, but for Anna, she heard music wherever she was, often she had laughed about the soundtrack to her life, each feeling had a different song to match it, and today her step was bouncing, she practically floated around the ballroom! _

_As the sound of happy enchanted laughter from Clarisse, Phillipe, Joseph and Charlotte filtered through her senses, Anna felt suddenly as if she were being dragged through a tunnel back to........_Reality!

With a blink of her eyes she realised she was back in the Genovian Consulate in London, not where she had been stood moments ago but slouched on the couch, surrounded by the anxious and worried gazes of her family.

"Anna? Anna are you alright?" Max pleaded, the fear evident in his tone as he gripped tight to her hands from his position knelt in front of her.

"Yeah, er, yes! Sorry I must have....what happened?" She said slowly, raising her hand to her head as Pierre rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You blacked out on us there for a moment sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, sorry yeah it was just a....flashback I guess, kinda knocked me for six for a second!" She laughed slightly as Clarisse, Mia and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief as Joseph appeared and handed Anna a glass of water.

"Phew! Man alive Anna! You know how to scare a guy!" Nicholas added as he sighed deeply yet smiled as she was helped to her feet by Max, who seemed suddenly reluctant to let her out of his grip.

A moment passed in which everyone collected themselves, before Clarisse stepped forward with the tiara in her hands. As she placed it gently atop Anna's head, the young woman held her breath, a brief stab hit her chest as she felt the cool silver rim make contact with her head but seconds later it felt so right to feel it, wearing this made her feel strangely safe, it was as if she had never been away from all of this.

"They're ready for you all downstairs." Charlotte spoke quietly from the door as they all nodded and assumed their positions, Mia and Max sneaking the opportunity to have a quiet word with Anna.

"You sure you're ok?" Mia whispered as she lingered back slightly.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, no pains or anything? Do you need to rest?"

"Max will you just relax I'm fine! Mia go on, get going I'm fine...promise."

Anna smiled and ushered Mia to her position in the front of the group, casting them her most genuine smile. With a deep breath she stood tall, linking her arm with Max as Clarisse switched their places so that Anna and Max followed immedaitely behind Mia and Nicholas.

"You look beautiful by the way, especially with that tiara, I'm beginning to think you'd look wrong without it now!" Max laughed as he gripped his fiancees hand.

"You dont look so bad yourself in the tux!" She replied on a smirk before shaking it out of herself as the fanfare sounded and they began their ascention into the ballroom, Max's grip becoming tighter at his nerves of his first official appearence with the royal family of Genovia.

But he managed it with all the air of a natural, and somehow enjoyed the attention as together they all mingled with the guests, until Mia let out a little scream.

"Oh! My! God! Is that actually Prince William??" She gasped as Charlotte nodded.

"I couldnt resist inviting him! His brother is here too, Harry, stood beside him."

Mia just stared opened mouthed as British Princes William and Harry both turned to walk towards the group, and Mia's surprise deepened as they spoke....to Anna!

"My my! If it isnt little Annie!"

"I'll give you little Annie, Harry Windsor! I'm the same age as you! But as for you Will, mock me and be prepared to feel my wrath!"

William and Harry adopted a look of mock fear before enveloping the former princess in a hug, all the while Mia gaping in shock. Even as she was being introduced to the British royals she still couldnt fight the starstruck expression as she shook each of their hands.

"Right, we have to go mingle with some parliamentary fools, on orders from our grandmother to keep them sweet so that she can sneak up on them with a big reform next week! For a little old woman she's rather brutal!" Harry laughed as William nodded and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Never underestimate her she's still too sharp for words! Anna, we'll catch up with you later we need to talk old times yeah?"

"I'll be around!" Anna laughed as the two princes walked away leaving Mia to sigh and raise her hands to her head.

"Oh my god I must have seemed like such a retard why didnt you warn me they were coming! AND that they knew Anna!"

"Sorry!" Anna laughed as Charlotte disappeared all to quickly. "Oh come on just forget they're here, we need to get our dance on missy!"

Mia grinned as a 70's dance classic began to play and the mood in the ballroom changed from polite, to reckless enjoyment, and both royal ladies led the way to the dance floor, closely followed by Max, Nicholas, Pierre and Joseph.....and finally after a brief resistance, Clarisse herself succumbed to the ultimate boogie night!

reviieeeeeeeeeeeeeews :):):):):) pwease???


	14. Letting the secret out

Its back!!! sorry for the delay guys, hope ya still liking!

as ever i own nothing...cept the insessant ramblings of this plotline!!

Chapter 14

The day before the royal family's return to Genovia, should have been a very busy day, for most of them it was a very busy day indeed, but for Clarisse, it was the perfect time to spend with her grandaughter.

After she had proved far too distracted even at breakfast, Mia and Joseph had convinced the former queen that her time today would be better spent with Anna, instead of dwelling on the inevitable goodbye she would have to replay with the former princess in only a matter of twenty four hours.

Clarisse didnt really understand why once again she found herself nervously standing on Anna's doorstep, waiting for that door to open, and finally finding herself face to face with Max.

"Oh hello your maje....er I mean, Clarisse." Max smiled nervously, still a little unsure of himself around her.

"Good morning Max, I wondered if I might possibly steal my grandaughter for the day?"

"Of course, do come in! Anna is just erm.............."

Clarisse stood in the hallway, waiting for Max to finish a sentence he seemed so unable to conquer, wondering why he'd gone a little pink and was nervously looking up the stairs, until both their train of thought was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps and a door slamming, followed by an indecipherable noise that Max successfully managed to cover up just in time.

"She's just getting dressed, overslept a little this morning it must have been the excitement of last night! I'll just go tell her you're here, you make yourself at home!"

With her eyes narrowed, Clarisse watched him almost run up the stairs, before shaking her head and proceeding to walk into the lounge.

"Anna? You ok?" Max asked quietly, wincing slightly as he heard her wretch once more before she finally opened the bathroom door.

"I think thats over for today at least! Do I look like hell?" Anna sighed as she took a deep breath and looked in her bedroom mirror.

"Well, I wouldnt say hell but, a bit pale." He replied unsurely as she turned and flopped onto the bed, and he suddenly realised why he had come to find her in the first place. "Oh! Your Grandma is here by the way."

"What! But I look like hell I cant face her like this she'll know somethings wrong!"

Max laughed and steered her towards her dressing table. "Dont be silly, bit of make up and you'll look as gorgeous as ever! Get dressed I'll...be brave and keep her occupied for a little while."

As he turned to leave she grabbed his arm, smiling as she realised just how much he was doing to make her feel better. "Thank you, Max....really." He simply smiled and gave her a brief cheeky wink before he descended the stairs to face Clarisse alone, thankful that his fiance only took ten minutes to join them, and before she knew it, Anna Renaldi found herself strolling through Hyde Park with her grandmother.

"This month has gone by far too quickly." Clarisse reasoned quietly as they made their way around the large duck pond. "makes me not want to leave tomorrow."

"Oh come on! Soon you'll be back in Genovia, back in the limelight and loving every second of it! I bet you love helping Mia run the country eh!"

"Helping Mia I wont deny that I enjoy, but the limelight I lived in for so long, now seems to be a little.....blinding."

Anna narrowed her eyes a little at her grandmother's admission, as they lowered themselves onto a park bench.

"Anna, I let duty be the main priority in my life for so long, at the expense of those I love and now....now I want to make that right. Which is why I want to ask you to come to Genovia. I'd really love it if you came back permanently but I know that has to be on your terms so for now all I ask is....a visit, a nice long visit if you will, if it wasnt such short notice I'd ask you to return with us tomorrow!"

They both laughed for a moment before Anna sighed and nodded. "I'll come for a visit soon Grandma, this week I have plans but soon I promise."

Clarisse smiled and nodded, gently nudging her grandaughter. "Good! Now, theres something I've been wanting to try for a while now, and I think you can be the one to help me with it!"

Anna narrowed her eyes as Clarisse smirked, not revealing anything in her expression, and instantly the young woman's mind began working overtime, but nothing could have prepared her for exactly what her grandmother had in mind!

"But Grandma! You hate heights!"

"Will you just get in this.....capsule or whatever its called and stop arguing with me!"

Anna laughed a little and shrugged, gazing up at the London eye before her, this was definately one of Clarisse's most outrageous ideas!

"Oh my this is certainly high!"

Anna simply couldnt help a laugh at her grandmother's comment as they found themselves creeping gradually higher above the London skyline, just the two of them in the large glass capsule.

"Well that is the general idea."

"Sarcasm young lady, does not become you!" Clarisse smiled as she took a deep breath and moved up to the glass windows, her fingers slinking around the waist high bar. "Such a beautiful city, it really suits you Anna, fast paced, vibrant, full of life..."

"But..."

Clarisse sighed, concealing a smile, knowing her grandaughter could read her very well. "But....I'd be lying if I said it suited you better than Genovia."

"You really want me to come home dont you?"

"Ah well, you just gave yourself an answer in that question Anna. I want you to come home yes, but in that last question you referred to Genovia as 'home', if you considered anywhere else 'home' you would have asked....'you really want me to come back to Genovia?' but you didnt, therefore stands to reason that deep down, you want to come home!"

"Woah! Serious psychological warfare Grandma!"

"Sorry, but you did walk right into that one sweetheart!"

Anna sighed contentedly as she joined her grandmother, surveying before them the bright city. "You're right though, as much as I love this city, and everything it has brought me....its not my home."

"Oooo is this an agreement I sense!"

"Not yet no! Lets just see how a visit goes down! You do realise this isnt just my decision to make anymore."

"Ah yes, you have your fiance to consider! For now I shall be happy in the knowledge that it is at least a possibility."

"You like Max though dont you?"

"I must say that I do Anna yes. It wasnt easy at first I admit, having to adjust to certain modern ways of living but.....I have to say I do think that you and he are well suited! You're both smart, kind, caring and compassionate, intelligent and modest all at once...and by all accounts he treats my little girl very well! If he makes you happy darling then I'm happy."

"Thank you." Anna answered simply, an expression of complete sincerity on her face as she battled to keep her emotions in check.

Clarisse noticed her sudden falter, something small clicked inside of her as she realised just how happy Anna was to have her back in her life, and so with a smile she reached up her arm and placed it around her grandaughter's shoulders. "Now, enough on the subject, as long as you promise me you will discuss the possibilty of a move with Max?"

"Yes I promise! I mean theres much to discuss, my career, his career, the wedding, the baby!"

The words were out of her mouth before she had even thought that sentence through, but as soon as she said that final word, it hit her like a brick and she froze, her gaze stuck to her grandmother as Clarisse processed her words herself.

"Baby?"

"Oh god! Me and my big mouth!"

"Anna! What baby? Are you....pregnant?"

Anna sighed and moved away from Clarisse, folding her arms about herself as she paced slightly, suddenly regretting the fact she was alone with her grandmother in a confined capsule at the top of the London Eye!

"Yes!"

"Oh Anna! Why didnt you tell me before?" There was no anger in the former queen's voice, only confusion and a hint of hurt.

"I wanted to I was just....scared!"

"Why scared?"

"Well, cos, well Max and I arent married yet and I didnt want to cause a scandal which you know will happen if the Genovian press get a hold of this and I didnt want to cause any trouble for you or Mia! Even though Mia told me that was stupid and I shouldnt worry about stuff like that!"

"Mia knows?"

"Actually she was the first person I told! She knew something was wrong that night we all went for dinner...you know the night Max and I got engaged and so she talked it out of me! I told Max later that night and he's thrilled I mean I am too but...I just didnt want to upset you!"

Clarisse paused watching her now suddenly very nervous grandaughter pacing the small distance before her, and she realised something. She wasnt angry with Anna, nor was she disappointed as she thought she would be, should one of her relatives present her with an illegitimate child, and the scandal it would cause. Suddenly she didnt care about any of that, all she cared about was Anna's happiness, and now was most certainly the time for her to tell Anna this.

"Well, as always you astound me with the speed in which you talk. But that aside Anna, you need to stop worrying! For starters this anxiety is unnecessary and secondly the stress of keeping this to yourself is not good for the baby!"

Anna froze, confused by her grandmother's demeanor but she said nothing, merely listened as Clarisse continued.

"First and foremost Anna, you are my grandaughter, and I will not let anyone, not even a single member of the Genovian press say a bad word against you! Now, as shocked as I am at this little revelation, my main concern is why you felt you couldnt tell me. Fact of the matter is, a child is a blessing, and despite the absence of the traditional convention of marriage first, that makes no difference to the fact that this child will be so loved and so lucky...to have a mother as wonderful as you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Clarisse replied to the teary look of her grandaughter, 21 years old yet harbouring the expression of a little girl desperate for her Grandma's help. As the tears spilled down Anna's cheeks, Clarisse quickly darted towards her, enveloping her little girl into a tight hug.

"Now, young lady enough of these tears, I think...dinner...tonight would be a good time for you to tell everyone else the news! I know your father for one, will be thrilled to know he's going to be a grandfather! Oh lord that makes me a Great-Grandmother I suddenly feel so very old!"

"You're not old!" Anna laughed as she dried her eyes. "Actually thats one of the reasons I'm happy I'm going to have a baby this early in my life....it means they'll get some time with the greatest....great-grandmother in the world!"

Clarisse smiled at her words, her mind suddenly whirling with thoughts of the future, excitement built as she contemplated a time within reach when she could devote herself entirely to her family, and not be forced to put her duty first....in truth the only duty she had now was truly to her family....each and every one of them.

Reviews???

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!

:)


	15. A certain decree

**hey guys! thank you all as ever for your fabbulous reviews, they are amazingly appreciated! so here's a little more!**

**This is just a little chapter to get a little something noted and then out of the way for a later date ;) Hope you like it!**

Chapter 15

"Ah! I've been looking for you all over!"

"Well obviously not far enough Joseph!"

Joe sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved into Anna's old suite, watching his wife busily moving things around and distributing orders to a group of maids.

"Soo what exactly is going on in here?"

"Well, Anna and Max arrive tomorrow I want everything ready in good time! The place needed cleaning from top to bottom and I'm still torn about replacing these furnishings!"

Almost a week had gone by since the group left London, and much had occured! Clarisse, although technically retired, had insisted upon handling Anna's return, not only simply to the palace but to Genovia as a whole. A press conference had been held the palace had issued numerous statements and a general feeling of anticipation had filtered across the entire nation.

"Darling, the furnishings are fine, everything in this room is in tip top condition....except for the rather tired looking former queen who should really start to relax!"

"Joseph, I just want everything perfect for her arrival!"

"Everything already is perfect Clarisse, now I absolutely insist you join me for a walk!"

Before she could even think about replying, she found herself being led from the room and almost manhandled down the stairs and out into the garden.

"She's nervous you know." Joseph suddenly declared, as the two of them wandered slowly along the winding garden paths.

"Who?"

"Anna, who else! I just spoke to her before I came to find you, she was telling me all about her doctor's appointment this morning and then she faltered, admitting that she was a little anxious about tomorrow."

"Oh how did the appointment go?"

"Very well, she'll tell us all about it tomorrow now, I think a reassuring phone call from you wouldnt go amiss later!"

"Of course, but what is she worried about? Everyone here loves her, the nation is very much looking forward to seeing her again, and if Sebastian Motaz asks me one more time whether or not "she is here yet" I swear I'll go mad!"

"I dont suppose its necessarily that which is troubling her Clarisse its more the fact that she's been away for so long, and will she remember everything, protocol, how to stand, sit, speak etc etc etc."

"Well all of that always came so naturally to Anna she needed almost no instruction I cant see that being a problem."

"So tell her!" Joseph laughed as he playfully nudged her shoulder, making her sway slightly as she giggled and linked her arm around his, nestling into his side.

"Things have changed an awful lot around here, in truth I've been worried about how Anna will take it."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you cant deny she's still devoted to her grandfather's memory and, well Rupert has been rather neglected recently."

Joseph sighed and nodded his agreement, "I know, and for all I'm glad that you and I dont adress Rupert within the context of our relationship but, I do still think of him as a great man, he was a good friend to me really and despite being a great king, his greatest role was as a grandfather, he'd have walked to hell and back for Anna."

"He would, he really would." Clarisse replied quietly as she briefly glanced to the sky before taking a deep breath and looking back to Joseph. "Have you noticed, Mia seems a little quiet about Anna visiting?"

"I have, actually since we first went to London I've been keeping an eye on Mia, I'm not sure when she instigated the reunion she was quite prepared for how popular Anna was...and is! All this publicity for the former princess may be a little threatening for the current queen. Perhaps Mia needs assuring that just because the country adores Anna it doesnt necessarily mean they love the new queen any less."

Clarisse stopped walking for a moment and considered his words, knowing deep down that he was more than likely perfectly correct. "Hmm. Joseph you were close to Rupert and Phillipe....did they ever mention a certain.....decree that they were working on?"

Joseph watched her, she couldnt look at him, kept glancing around to ensure there was nobody else within earshot. Truthfully he knew exactly to what she was referring, only very few people were privvyed to this information and he was one of them. "Well, I'd be lying if I denied knowledge my dear, although I wasnt aware that you.....knew."

"I found a draft of it in the drawer in Rupert's desk, the day before we left for San Francisco."

"Ah, so this is why you were so quiet on the flight."

Clarisse nodded, briefly glancing back to him, before returning her gaze to the expanse of garden ahead of her. "I was torn Joseph, but I made my decision, Anna had already left Genovia, she had expressed her clear opinion!"

"Of course it may have changed if she knew the contents of that decree."

"Please dont, Joseph, many sleepless nights have been born to that thought! Anna, left...and Mia was clearly the way forward!"

"The easiest way forward!"

"Joseph please, what are you saying? That I should have completed the decree in the absence of my husband and son?"

"Seems it is what they both wanted! If they wanted Mia as the next in line then they wouldnt have begun a parliamentary decree to secure Anna's claim to the throne BEFORE Mia would they!"

"So you are siding with them! You think that I should have completed the law and allowed Anna to take her place as queen am I right?"

"No!" Joseph almost shouted as the frustration built within him. "Clarisse, that decision was taken out of Rupert's and Phillipe's hands when they died, the decision was ultimately left with you and well, Mia is a wonderful queen!"

"But would Anna have been a better one?"

Clarisse sighed deeply as Joseph slipped up beside her and took her hand. "That, is something we shouldnt dwell on. Mia is happy as queen, and Anna is happy with her life as it is, and for that reason, I think we should keep that decree a secret from both girls."

"You're right," She nodded as she smiled slightly and shrugged. "I destroyed the papers anyway so there is no proof of it, no use in upsetting anybody with it....just who exactly knows of this?"

"Me, you, Rupert and Phillipe rest their souls...oh and Charlotte, but we can always rely on her discretion."

Together they took a deep breath and began to continue their walk. "We must ensure neither Anna or Mia get to know of this, it would destroy this family all over again and, I dont think I could take it."

Joseph squeezed her hand tighter as he leant over to kiss her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "Nobody will ever destroy you or this family again darling....you have my word."

Please R&R....it is forever loved!!


	16. As if she'd never been away

**as always I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they really mean a lot! and here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 16

Her royal highness, Annastacia Renaldi, stood on her balcony, of her old suite, staring out across the palace grounds and in the distance, the capital city. The morning had been, overwhelming, to say the least. Nobody had anticipated the volume of people that would gather outside the airport, line the streets of Genovia ready to welcome home the princess they had once adored, even referred to once upon a time as 'the nation's sweetheart'.

Anna had faltered, when she stepped out of the airport and was greeted with such a euphoria it threw her off balance and although Clarisse had warned her inside the building that the media were present, it failed to prepare her for the unbelievable welcome home that she received.

Joseph and Clarisse had met Anna and Max at the airport and both were pleased to see how well Max for one, had dealt with the media spotlight. He never once left his fiance's side, held her arm with a solid sense of propriety yet at the same time lovingly comforting the woman he loved as she visibly fought back the tears.

Smiling slightly to herself, Anna jumped as Max slipped up beside her and slid an arm around her waist. "You alright?" He asked softly as she nodded, smiling briefly as she let out a deep sigh.

"Feels like I've never been away."

"That a good thing?"

"I think so. I admit I was worried that I'd be forgotten about."

Max laughed as he turned to lean on the stone balcony edge. "Well I think its safe to say, after this morning's little surprise, that you are still, very much loved Anna."

"Mia was a little shocked by all the fuss I think."

"Well who wouldnt be, she finished a meeting with parliament at the city hall in Pyrus and was told she couldnt get home just yet as the crowds looking for you were blocking all the roads!"

"You make it sound like the world and his wife was there!"

"They may aswell have been! Little miss popular you eh!"

Anna laughed and shook her head, briefly slipping into his arms as he hugged her tight, relishing the calm after a morning of haste and drama.

"Anyway! Check this suite out! I could get used to this!"

"Oh could you now!"

Max had just launched his tickle attack on her when Clarisse knocked quietly on the door and popped her head in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." Anna laughed as she stepped back inside the room from the balcony. "No Max was just trying to be funny!"

"Settling in ok?"

"Its exactly as I remember it." Anna whispered as she folded her arms about herself and looked around her room.

"Good." Clarisse nodded on a wide smile as she gestured to the door. "Erm, if the two of you arent busy, Joe and I thought you might like to take a walk to the stables."

"The stables?" Max questioned as Clarisse's smile widened just that little bit more.

"Oh yes, there is a very old horse down there who would no doubt love to see his first ever owner."

Suddenly Anna gasped and jumped slightly as realisation hit her. "Duke? You still have him?"

"Well of course we still have him!" Clarisse laughed as she steered Anna and Max from the room and they began the walk to the stables. "In fact, it was Joseph who insisted we keep him, he's been personally taking care of him since you left!"

Anna smiled as she paused and looked down to the paddock beside the stables, Joseph was leant against the fence as the aforementioned horse Duke cantored around the enclosure.

Max held back with Clarisse as Anna made her way into the enclosure and instantly her old horse stopped his movements and came to rest obediently by her side. Joseph of course stayed right by her side, mindful of a horse's tempremant and the princess's current condition.

"Well he certainly is happy to see you." Joseph smiled as the horse affectionatly nudged Anna's shoulder and finally Clarisse and Max reached the paddock and stood against the fence.

"So anyway, you've been here almost four hours and you havent told us all about your doctor's appointment yesterday?"

Anna laughed slightly at her grandmother's words, turning her head briefly to look at her. "How long have you been waiting to ask that?"

"Since the second you got off that plane!"

Nobody could help a laugh at the former queen's blatant honesty as Anna and Max exchanged a knowing look. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"They're your grandparents Anna." Max added on a shrug as Anna briefly turned back to the horse before her.

"Well, the doctor said everything was ok, actually he was astounded I didnt have any symptoms sooner, the blood tests he did earlier in the week were pretty surprising."

"Why? Come on Anna stop delaying you know its driving your grandmother crazy!"

"And it isnt driving you crazy at all Joe is it!" Anna laughed as Joe rolled his eyes and urged to continue.

"Alright! Well turns out I'm a little further along than I thought, 13 weeks to be precise which is why I'm wearing a loose top, the bump has begun to show lately and I didnt want the media to pick up on it just yet, plus my doctor in London has contacted my doctor here since he wants this pregnancy monitored carefully."

"Why does he want to do that? He must have cause for concern if he wants you monitored!" Clarisse reasoned, a note of panic in her tone as Anna's gaze remained on her horse as she shook her head slightly.

"Not really its just a precaution with twins."

"TWINS!"

Both Max and Anna couldnt help but laugh at the shocked expressions of Joseph and Clarisse as they froze and stared at the young couple before them.

"Yep, twins. Scary, very scary, but a good scared I guess! Anyway its still early days as far as a twin pregnancy is concerned and because of the complications that can occur we'd like to keep it on the down low for a while. Dont want a media storm and if something were to go wrong then they'd just see it as another news story and...well I...we dont want that."

Clarisse softened at her grandaughter's words, sensing in her tone that her grandaughter was more scared than she let on, but for now she wouldnt push the matter. Stepping forward, the former queen of Genovia completely encompassed her new role of being totally devoted to her family, and gently rested her hands on Anna's shoulders, forcing the young woman to look into the comforting gaze of her grandmother.

"That is, truly fantastic news Anna, and, I think, the best thing to do here is to try not to worry, because I know you are so dont try to deny it, and take each day as it comes. Just one day at a time and well, we all best make sure we take very good care of you my darling."

"Am I really that transparent?" Anna laughed as Max, Clarisse and Joseph all replied in unison.

"Yes!"

"Only to us sweetheart, we know you better than you think." Joseph added as Clarisse moved her arm around Anna's shoulder, already becoming glued to her as if she was scared to let her out of her sight.

"Now, I know you wanted to keep this whole thing quiet Anna but, perhaps we should announce the pregnancy to the press."

Anna paused at her grandmother's words as the four of them walked back up to the palace. "Oh?"

"If we hid it and they found out some other way then it would appear as if we were ashamed of it and we arent so, why hide it? Although I will agree that we should not reveal the twin thing for a little while, as you say there could be complications and any emotional consequences would only get worse with the press coverage."

"I guess you have a point, Grandma."

"This is only if you both agree." Joseph added as he walked beside Max along the garden path.

"I'll be happy with whatever Anna decides to do, as long as she and my babies are healthy and happy then I dont mind how we go about this."

Anna smiled and slid her hand into his as they reached the terrace. "Grandma will you write this statement? I mean the press and the people wouldnt dare to argue with you so if this came from you then nobody would question it."

"If its what you want darling of course I will. Perhaps we could announce it to Sebastian and the other parliament dignitaries that will be joining us for dinner this evening, and then inform the press in the next few days."

Anna simply nodded her agreement, a small smile on her expression as she sighed deeply and gazed across the grounds. "I think, I'll go for a lie down for the remainder of the afternoon, its been a tiring day."

"Of course. We'll see you at dinner." Joseph smiled as he briefly hugged the renewed princess and allowed her to slip past him into the palace.

"Is she really as alright as she's making out Max?" Joseph added as Max sighed and watched the doorway that his fiancee had just passed through.

"No, she's petrified. The doctor told us that she needs close monitoring for at least another eight weeks, the risk of miscarrying one or both twins is very high and not many twin pregnancys go full term so thats freaking her out aswell. She's mainly worried that she'll lose one of them, to her thats more painful than losing both...she told me about...well about her birth and...things."

"Did she tell you everything about her birth?" Clarisse asked with her voice lowered considerably as Max nodded.

"I know that I am only the sixth person alive right now who knows that Anna was a twin, that her twin brother died and the associated complications caused her mother to heamorrage and die in childbirth, along with her son."

**Reviews? pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! cos i love em! **


	17. The interview

**hey peeeeeps! heres another chapter, quite random part really but I wanted to do something to heel the rift between Anna and Mia...for now anyway! **

**So hope ya like it!**

**and as ever, thank you all soooo much for your reviews! I do adore them! so keep em coming!**

"Annnnd once again dominating the front page of Genovia's newspapers for the seventh day in a row Missssssssssssss Anna Renaldi!"

Anna briefly looked up from her breakfast to flash Joseph a sarcastic glare as he surveyed the morning headlines. "What are they saying now?"

"Nothing but your praises as usual!" Clarisse added as she shared a satisfied grin with Max and Joe, although that moment was interrupted by the sound of Mia placing her glass of juice down rather too forcefully causing a loud thud.

"So, anybody have any...interesting plans for today?" Nicholas spoke quietly as he attempted to diffuse the slightly awkward atmosphere that had descended.

"Not really." Anna answered immediately, as she continued to make her way through large amounts of breakfast just as Charlotte appeared and answered for everybody else.

"Mia has several meetings with Sebastian, the Archbishop and the economic minister. Clarisse and Joseph have 2 appearances today, one at the childrens centre and one at the new retirement village..."

"No doubt attempting to recruit us!" Joseph added on a laugh as Charlotte continued.

"Nicholas will be accompanying Mia and..."

"And?" Clarisse pressed as Charlotte suddenly looked a little anxious, unable to hold anybody's gaze for very long.

"Well, its just, I've been completely bombarded with requests for interviews with Anna and, the press arent going to stop their speculation about her departure until they know the truth and well, I cant hold them off anymore."

"No. No, Anna is not doing any interviews on the matter." Clarisse replied immediately, causing Anna to finnally halt her breakfast.

"Grandma?"

"No, its just another excuse for headlines it will do no good."

"It might make a difference you know.!" Joe answered quickly, causing his wife to immediately go on the defensive.

"And exactly what difference will it make! They wont stop printing stories or headlines!"

"No but they might stop guessing at least they'll know the truth! Thats all they want darling they want to know why she left what she's been doing and why she came back, dont they deserve that at least for all their loyalty?"

The former queen was just about to embark on a rant when Anna herself spoke up. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Charlotte asked in confirmation.

"Just the one though, I will only tell this story once and once alone so pick the best one eh?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded, glancing down to her notebook. "Definately not Elsie Kentworthy or there'll be trouble! Oh, perfect! Genovia's number 1 chat show, highest viewing figures and generally the most popular! Not to mention a really cute host! It goes out live every day I'll get on to them."

"Whatever you think best Charlotte, thank you."

Charlotte smiled and nodded at the former princess before turning on her heels and leaving just as quickly as she came.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clarisse asked her grandaughter softly as Anna took a deep breath and nodded.

"I cant hide from them forever Grandma, these people have waited long enough to know the truth, gave me unconditional loyalty when I didnt deserve it...they at least deserve to know the truth...and hear it from me."

* * *

"I'm still not sure this was a good idea Joseph."

Joseph sighed and looked to his wife as she paced the floor in their suite later that evening. Charlotte had made the necessary arrangements with the tv show and they'd been insistant that the interview with Anna go ahead that same evening, giving her no time to change her mind.

"She'll be fine! Anna Renaldi has always been known for holding her own! Just like you too Mia..." He replied casting a glance to the new queen as she flopped onto the couch having joined her grandparents in viewing the live interview. "they both get that from their grandmother! They can captivate people and hold an audience in the palm of their hands, now, this interview will be good for Anna so just relax!"

Clarisse surrendered to his words and dropped into the seat beside him, holding her breath as Nicholas switched on the tv and the show started.

_"And once again thank you all for tuning in tonight to Genovia's number talk show hosted by me, the wonderful and ever modest, Charlie Hawkes! Tonight ladies and gentleman we have the one thing we've all been waiting for the one and only interview with her royal loveliness miss Annastacia Renaldi!" _

The cheering from the studio audience was somewhat settling to Clarisse as all thoughts of her grandaughter being ambushed by these people began to diminish, particularly as Anna made her entrance, radiant as ever and settled herself in the large informal guest arm chair opposite the presenter Charlie Hawkes. And so the interview began.

_"Well firstly I'd just like to thank you for being here today Anna and for choosing my show for your story! And secondly of course, on behalf of all of Genovia...welcome back."_

_Anna simply smiled as another loud cheer from the studio audience sounded their agreement, until the show's presenter restored decorum. _

_"Oh there are a million and one questions I want to ask you Anna its hard to decide where to start!"_

_"With the easiest questions I hope!" Anna added on a slight laugh as she sat back in the chair, looking very at ease and comfortable with everything._

_"Well I daresay this wont be all that easy for you Anna I think we all know at least this wasnt all sunshine and daises for you."_

_"No thats true it wasnt."_

_"Perhaps we should start at the beginning, go back in time to your departure! cos lets face it everyone is dying to know why you left."_

_Anna sighed and took a deep breath. "Ah the hardest question first I see! My leaving had a lot to do with me as a person, my insecurities and anxieties and well, I wasnt really in a good place emotionally back then."_

_"Not to sound patronising Anna but, it is clear from pictures and video footage from back then how much your grandfathers death affected you, it was like you retreated inward."_

_"Your exactly right Charlie I did! My grandfather was...almost like my best friend his death left, a very a big whole in my heart. Obviously it devastated our whole family and not to sound criticising of my grandmother and my late uncle but their philosophy on the matter was to simply put on a brave face and hide away any weakness...even though we were all breaking."_

_Anna paused in her story to take a deep breath, the show's host didnt say anything, he allowed her to proceed in her own time._

_"I had, just begun to accept my grandfathers death when, the accident happened and within a split second I'd lost my uncle too and it kind of felt like...being shot in the chest...twice! My grandmother, although understandably devastated by my uncles death, went into professional overdrive, taking care of Genovia in their grief and enlisting my help in that too we...both didnt really stop to deal with our own grief. Eventually the inevitable happened and I broke down, I couldnt take it anymore it was bottled inside and it wouldnt, couldnt be released and that led to some very stupid, un-called for arguments with my grandmother in which we both said many things we didnt mean. Her leaving me alone to go to San Francisco was the last straw! I just needed...my family and I felt...isolated, which is why I went to spend some time with my father." _

_"It seems to have livened you up again thats for sure!" The host made light of his comment in an attempt to ease Anna's sudden trouble with her words as she trembled slightly, and it worked as once again she relaxed._

_"I just needed some time away, to find myself I guess! Just to be me! It wasnt that I stopped loving my family or Genovia I just simply needed some time!"_

_"Was it easier to deal with your feelings when you left?"_

_"At first no, but it got easier. Once my dad and I moved to London it started to get easier, at first I had a bit of trouble with panic attacks and anxiety attacks in crowded places but with time and patience and some very good friends I got through it."_

_"Was that before or after your stay in rehab?" _

_At this statement there was an audible gasp from the audience and as soon as the words left his lips, Charlie Hawkes knew he had gone to far, especially from the shocked expression on Anna's face._

_"Ah, you know about that."_

_"I'm sorry I think I crossed the line there."_

_"No, no its fine I came here to be honest and thats what I'll do. Not many people actually know about my stay in The Priory, not even my grandmother does...well I guess she does now actually." Anna laughed for a moment, subcontiously glancing at the camera before returning to her story. "When people say the word rehab, you automatically think of drugs and alcohol addiction but in truth it was neither of those things that affected me! I was admitted to The Priory by my father and my doctor for mental exhaustion and minor depression, after I did something quite stupid."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Like I said I was in a bad place emotionally and I wasnt thinking straight at all, in fact I can barely remember anything from around that time in my life, and, I slashed my wrists. I dont even remember doing it I just remember being in the hospital. Anyway thats when I went for treatment in the Priory and since I left there I've been 100% fine I think I just needed some help really, just needed someone to help me push past the pent up emotions inside me."_

_"Must have been hard for you to do alone."_

_"I wasnt alone, not really. I had my dad with me every step of the way and I like to believe I had my grandfather and my uncle with me too! Thats one thing I learnt in the Priory...that those we lose will always be with us in spirit. Anyway, like I said that was a turning point in my life, after leaving there I got myself together, past my A levels, went to university and met two of the most important people in my life!"_

_"Ah yes! Which brings us to happier topics! I assume you'll be talking about your fiance Max there?"_

_"Yes indeed! He's really been my life saver over the years and I suppose in a sense he brought me back to life...and I've probably just embaressed the life out of him now."_

_Briefly the camera view shifted to Max himself as he sat in the front row of the audience, looking as though he'd been visibly itching to comfort her in her story yet now looked a lot more comfortable._

_"So you mentioned two people there, max being one, who was the other?"_

_"Our very own Lord Nicholas Deveroux of course! He and my future husband have been very close friends since they met at boarding school and despite some teething problems, Nick and I became very good friends aswell."_

_"Quite a nice little set up then I see...you and Max, Lord Nicholas and Queen Mia?" _

_"One big happy...if slightly disfunctional family!"_

_"Speaking of families...I hear congratulations are in order! Genovia will soon be hearing the pitter patter of tiny little royal feet!" _

_"You heard right, and thank you very much."_

_"Was quite a shock I imagine considering this baby will be born out of wedlock?"_

_"Actually it wont, Max and I have decided that we do want to be married before the baby arrives so, we're currently talking about a small ceremony in the coming weeks. Of course when its finalised there will be an official announcement."_

_"Well that really is excellent news! And a lovely way to end this interview because unfortunately we are out of time. Once again I must extend my sincerest thanks to you for joining us today and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say its great to have you back!"_

_"Thank you for having me Charlie its been nice to tell this story finally." Anna smiled with total confidence and honesty as the host drew the show to a close, although not before the former princess received a standing ovation from the studio audience, making her feel as if for once, she had finally done the right thing by her country._

* * *

As Nicholas reached up to switch off the television, he could feel the three pairs of eyes staring at him as he slowly turned back around.

"Did you know about that?" Joseph asked, unable to hide the slightly accusatory tone of his voice.

"Know about what?" Nicholas replied as cautiously as possible, unable to look at any of them.

"Oh ya know, just that little thing about Anna attempting to kill herself!"

"Now, I dont really think it was necessarily a suicide attempt she just..."

"Oh well what would you call it?" Clarisse asked as she saw in his expression that Nicholas had been fully aware of this.

"You should really talk to Anna about it its not really my place to say how she felt or what she did."

There was a moment of frustrated silence, both Joseph and Clarisse were visibly upset and a little angry they'd been kept in the dark but anything they would have said was halted by Mia.

"How could she have gone through that all by herself. Its just so...sad! We should have been there for her...theres no use getting angry about this we're just gunna have to make sure we're there for her now!"

**Reviews anyone? pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	18. Wedding Countdown

**Helloooooooooooooo everyone! Once again thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really do make my day! Soooo sorry its taken like an age to update this, work has been hammering me lately! anyhoooo here it is! hope you enjoy it and if ya dooo leave a revieeeeeew! **

**as ever i own nothing except my imagination! **

The incessent tap tap tap of her pen on the desk was more than just a little irritating. In fact it was almost deafening to her husband as he sat across the room from her, attempting to read his newspaper.

They'd come to her office because she said she wanted to work, had finally remembered about the stack of papers that lay untouched on her desk for the past week and a half. Since that monumental television interview that would no doubt go down in history, Clarisse had focused her efforts on helping her grandaughter to plan her wedding, whilst at the same time attempting to convince Anna to open up to her about her past problems, or more specifically her stay in rehab.

So with the wedding merely two days away and all the plans firmly in place, it was time that the former queen actually sat down to some paperwork...despite the fact that she could not concentrate at all.

And so the monotonous tap tap tap of her pen as she nervously flicked it between her fingers was beginning to drive poor Joseph round the bend.

"Have Max and Anna gone to meet Pierre from the airport?" He asked as he lowered his paper, attempting to stifle her irritating habits.

"Hmm? Oh, yes they have, Max's parents are arriving on a flight from Rome scheduled to land only a few minutes after Pierre so they'll all be coming back together."

"Sounds logical to me."

Clarisse replied with a simple "Hmm." as she continued to stare, the tapping of her pen on the desk still piercing the airwaves, causing her husband to sigh deeply, rise to his feet and physically remove the pen from her hand.

"Joseph what..."

"I'm sorry darling, but you are driving me crazy could you please just...relax!"

Sighing, the former queen slouched uncharacteristicly back in her chair. "Oh I wish I could Joseph but theres just so much reeling around in my head."

"Understandable." He answered as he lowered himself to perch on her desk in front of her. "Anna will talk to you, you know, when's she's ready...I always remember that you were the person she used to confide in...despite her closeness to Rupert."

For a moment Clarisse saw his logic as she smiled and nodded. "Well when a girl reaches a certain age there are things she cannot confide in a man about."

"Exactly, which is when she came to you. She asked me earlier if I could rearrange your schedule for tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Clarisse asked confused as he smiled and shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Tomorrow morning, 10.30, is Anna's sixteen week scan thing at the hospital...she wants you to be there."

"Me?"

"Yes you! Anna, Max, and you, I've arranged the security for that outing myself."

Her smile grew uncontrollably now and he couldnt help but feel a small victory. "And theres that smile I love! Now stop worrying about Anna and just enjoy this time ahead, she and Mia are back to being inseperable trouble makers and everyone is happy...you should be too."

Still smiling, she reached out to take his hand, pulling her chair forward on its wheels so that she could get closer to him. "You're right. I'm being silly, I should stop looking for problems and enjoy whats good in my life."

"Exactly right my dear."

"I meant you, you know."

Joseph's eyebrows raised as he regsitered her tone, and that familiar look in her eyes, both of which he knew were reserved just for him. "I'm beginning to think I've been a bad influence on you."

"Indeed you have been...I consider it a change for the better."

"As do I my love. Now, if my estimations are correct we have at least an hour before the rest of this family returns to the homestead...fancy taking a siesta?"

She pretended to ponder his suggestion for a moment, before that lovely mischevious smirk appeared and quickly she jumped to her feet. "Well I thought you'd never ask!" She laughed as she pulled him back through the corridors to their suite, where they holed up together for the next hour and a half.

* * *

The palace that night was more alive than it had been in years. Having both Anna and Pierre back on the home turf had literally become like a breath of fresh air. As if someone had simultaneously opened every window and door throughout the building and blown away all the cobwebs of the past.

Max's parents had settled in well, getting along famously with Clarisse and Joseph and were already firm friends of Pierre's. Their upper-class station saw that they were familiar with protocol and also their extensive travel lifestyle gave them many conversational points with the former queen, who could sympathise almost identically.

As everyone sat down to dinner, joined finally by Mia whose meeting with parliament had overran a little, the topic of conversation settled firmly upon the upcoming wedding, now less than 48 hours away.

"So, what exactly does this wedding entail? I'm afraid we've been rather kept in the dark with it all!" Max's mother laughed slightly as she lifted her wine glass, looking across the table at her son and future daughter in law.

"Well that is you and Anna both." Max answered earning an eye roll from his fiance and a confused look from his parents, and so he elaborated. "Anna has had input on her dress...of course...the flowers, the menu, the music and everything else except for...the venue! That, has been organised by her grandmother."

"Yes it has and she absolutely refuses to tell me! Everybody else knows by now except for me!" Anna added, unable to hide the slightly childish tone.

"Oh really Anna calm down, not everybody knows. Only myself, Joseph, Max, and Nicholas know! Oh and Charlotte as she, of course will be organising the transportation of the guests!" Clarisse responded to her grandaughter's words with such calm and control that it unnerved the young woman even further.

"Erm, can I add my name to that list of people in the know." Mia added, causing all eyes to switch to her in a second.

"You know too! This is way unfair it is MY wedding day afterall!" Anna sighed, although still smiling as even her mild irritation couldn't really alter the fact that she was perfectly happy and content with everything in her life right now.

"What! I'm sorry alright! Nick folds like a cheap suit! But I can tell you that it's absolutely perfect and it's gunna be sooo amazing and if I'm totally honest I am sooo jealous!"

As Anna's smile grew and she found herself becoming over-emotional as had begun to happen more often than not lately, Pierre decided to change the subject. Although where the logic was in changing an emotional subject like the wedding, into the even more emotional topic of the babies was we'll never know!

"So! Scan tomorrow...excited much?"

"Oh yes!" Came the instant reply, although everyone was amused to hear it come from Clarisse rather than the parents-to-be!

"Sorry...over excited I guess." the former queen shrugged and returned to her meal, leaving her grandaughter to answer her father.

"Excited, yes. A little nervous too but, I guess I'm still just in shock I mean, I cant believe I'm already sixteen weeks!"

"And with quite a sizeable bump too I might add! But with twins I suppose it is only to be expected!" Max's mother herself was becoming quite excitable at the thought of becoming a grandparent, but it was the beams of happiness from Max and Anna which regsitered most amongst those in attendence.

Clarisse sat back in her chair, her gaze drifting over each person around the table. Max's parents were in deep conversation with Pierre. Mia and Nicholas were conspiring about their roles in the upcoming wedding, and Max was fussing once again over his fiancee, this time about their after dinner plans, insisting rest was more important than tea on the terrace! And finally her gaze rested upon her husband, and she jumped slightly as she registered the fact that he was staring, unwaveringly at her, that familiar smile on his face as if he knew what she was thinking. And he did. He knew she was thinking about just exactly how happy she was in that very moment, with all her family around her...just as it should be.

**Sooooo anyone care to review? That wasnt a particular favourite of mine, that chapter, I much prefer the ones coming up. Much more cuteness which lets face it, we all love! :)**


	19. Words of Wisdom

**wow its been a while since i updated this! but finally ive managed to break thru some horrific writers block! lol! hope you all havent lost patience with me, and this story, hopefully i'll be able to update more often now my muse has returned to me! **

**soooo yeah, enjoy!**

**as ever I do not own the Princess Diaries, I answer only to my imagination!**

Chapter 19

Joseph shook his head with a smirk as he walked back into their bedroom. His wife was precisely where he had left her, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring watery eyed at the picture in her hands.

"You'll wear it out staring at it like that!" He laughed, causing her to jump as she briefly looked up at him.

"Oh Joseph its so wonderful! To think I'm holding the very first image of my two great-grandchildren! You can see them both so clearly look!"

"Yes darling I got a good look when you came home from the hospital."

Clarisse merely raised her eyebrows at his sarcasm as her gaze drifted back to Anna's scan image which she held, clutched in her hands as if she couldnt bare to be parted from it.

It had been an emotional morning for the former queen, not to mention for Anna and Max themselves. All three had shed a tear when the melodious sound of two strong heartbeats met their ears at precisiely 10:14 that morning, everything else in the world seemed to fade away around them as they watched the screen so carefully, and were finally awarded a glimpse of those two little angels.

Since the parents-to-be were given four copies of the scan picture they had kept one themselves, and given one to Pierre, one to Max's parents and the final copy to Clarisse...who couldnt seem to put hers down.

"They won't find out if they're boys or girls until her next scan but still, its so perfect!"

"Perhaps you should frame it, that way you can stare at it all day without the chance of ruining it!" He joked, although knowing by the end of the day he would probably find that picture very much framed!

With one last deeply contented sigh Clarisse placed the picture on her bedside table and turned her full attention to her husband. "So, are you drinking the night away with Pierre, Max and Nicholas?"

"Well that depends, are you drinking the night away with Anna, Mia and Charlotte?" He countered as he stood at the bottom of the bed, leaning forward against the framework.

"I said I'd join the girls for a drink or two yes, if only to ensure little miss Anna stays completely sober!"

"Yeah right, I believe you darling thousands wouldnt, perhaps tonight I'll get to learn your drunk song?"

"Oh I dont think so darling! You and I both know that I do not sing!"

"Aha! So you're not denying you have a song you're just denying that you'll sing it!"

She blushed at his observation of her words, knowing he was probably right, but quickly composed herself and threw him one of her 'don't push it' looks before getting to her feet and heading for the doorway. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few last minute wedding details to finalise!"

"Anna still completely unaware of her wedding venue then?" Joseph called after her as she turned elegantly on her heels to face him.

"She is, I just hope she likes it."

"It was her dream from being a child Clarisse, she'll love it!"

Clarisse smiled and once again turned to leave, saying her final words in a politely raised voice over her shoulder. "Come find me before the festivities later wont you, before we go our seperate ways?"

"Yes dear." Was Joseph's automatic response as he watched his wife leave the room, before he decided to occupy himself by dropping in on the security office.

As he arrived in the spacious office he was met by respectful nods from his former team but almost instantly his gaze was stolen by Shades, seated at Joseph's old desk looking up at Princess Annastacia Renaldi with an exasperated expression.

"Shades, all I want, is to go out for a little while, surely that is not such a horrendous request."

"In itself it isnt your highness, however I do need at least some notice to assemble a security team to escort you, and another team to go ahead of you and do a preliminary check of your destination!"

"All that fuss for something that wont even take an hour!"

"You know the drill Anna!" Joseph interrupted, smiling a little as Anna swung around to face him.

"Oh dont you start too!"

"Where is it exactly that you want to go?" Joe asked as Anna briefly glanced to Shades and folded her arms, lowering her voice to barely a whisper.

"Just...the cemetary...the mausoleum to be precise. I didnt think they'd be time tomorrow and..."

"And you wanted to speak with your grandfather." Joseph finished her sentence for her and watched as she nodded. He could tell by her eyes that this was something that she had to do, and to come right out and speak about it was very difficult for her.

Joe sighed and gave the princess a reassuring smile before turning to his successor. "Shades, I shall accompany the princess myself, no escort will be necessary I'm sure you'll agree she'll be quite safe with me!"

"Er...er, yes sir!"

"Just have the mercedes brought to the front door and could you inform the family that we'll be out for a while."

"Yes sir!" Shades replied with no argument at all as he began issuing instructions to various members of staff.

"Thank you." Anna whispered as she moved to her step-grandfather.

"Meet you out front in five minutes?"

His reply was a simple nod as Anna left the security office with little sound. It was often remarked of how graceful she was in movement, Anna Renaldi could enter or leave a room without a single sound, viewed as a regal mannerism by most it was also abhorred by her old security team, since it meant she was very hard to pin down!

Anna sat beside Joseph in the front of the sleek black mercedes as he drove them the short distance to the main cemetary in Pyrus, within which rested the official Renaldi family mausoleum, the largest crypt in the entire country and final resting place of those Anna Renaldi held closest to her heart. The silence was not unnerving to Joseph as he pulled the car to a halt directly in front of the mausoleum entrance, it was not uncommon for Anna to be quiet, in fact Joe would often remark that it was when she was at her quietest that she was easiest to read...rather like her grandmother.

"I'll see you inside, check everythings alright and then...leave you to it."

Anna snapped back to reality as he spoke, but her gaze remained ahead. "Its alright, you can stay, I don't think I have much to say really I just, wanted to come here."

Joseph simply nodded as the two of them made their way inside. As intended Joe started with a quick sweep of the building, not that anyone was there it was of course kept locked at all times, and only the royal family security team were in possession of the keys.

As he finished, Joseph found the young princess precisely where he knew he would, standing before her grandfather's tombstone. He didnt say a word, but he knew, she knew he was there. Anna responded to his silent entrance with equal silence, her gaze was fixed upon the marble stone slab, the gold lettering looked just as shiny bright now as it had done six years ago, and once again she noticed how it physically smouldered her to read it.

"I thought I'd have so much to say." Anna said simply as Joseph stayed behind her, leaning against the wall.

"Truth is you dont need to, am I right?"

She nodded her reply as he slowly walked towards her to stand at her side. "Thing is Anna, theres nothing you can say that he doesnt already know. He knows you love him, he knows how much you love him. He knows you miss him, because he misses you too, and theres no sense in telling him everything thats going on because if I know Rupert Renaldi, he'll have a front row seat to the days of our lives!"

Anna couldnt help a laugh as she knew Joe was more than likely completely right. "He wouldnt have it any other way."

"I remember once he and I were talking about you Anna, it was just before your 15th birthday, he and I were looking over that tiara of yours when it arrived from the jewelers. I asked him why he was always so much more enthusiastic about spoiling everyone around him, particularly you, rather than himself and his reply was, 'Joseph, Life is an exciting business, and most exciting when it is lived for others'(1) he lived his life for you Anna."

"He was always so full of wisdom wasnt he, he had some wisdom regarding you too ya know?"

"He did?"

"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."(2)

Joseph laughed as Anna reeled off her last phrase with ease, noting the amusement in her tone as she glanced to her step-grandpa.

"Yes well, its a good job he never said that directly to my face."

"No-one would have gotten away with that huh?"

"You'd better believe it!"

Once again a silence descended, until a long moment later it was Joseph who spoke again. "Right in this moment, I'd give anything to let you have him back, just for tomorrow."

"Even though you and he would have to fight for Grandma?"

Joseph couldnt help a laugh at her words but shrugged in modest reply. "I'm sure we could control ourselves for just one day...I do know he loved her, you know."

Anna nodded slowly, her gaze resting once more upon her grandfather's tombstone. "She may not have loved him, no more than a good friend anyway, but he certainly was in love with her."

The silence that followed was filled with reflection, the weight of her impending marriage was beginning to settle upon Anna Renaldi in a way that made her feel both tense and excited all in one breath. But, ever the comforting force behind every Renaldi woman, it was Joseph that eased her thoughts.

"It is only natural to be nervous about tomorrow Anna, it is a big deal afterall. But all you have to remember is, its all about you and Max, its not about a party or a news story or publicity stunts its just about the two of you. Dont think of it as an ending to anything, think of it as the beginning of a new adventure."

"So tomorrow, I get married." Anna whispered her words as she glanced around the walls of the crypt surrounding her. A glance cast to her late uncle's tombstone lain not too far away, before her eyes landed once more upon Joseph who nodded slowly and repeated her words.

"Tomorrow, you begin a new adventure."

**reviews would make me very happy! :)**

**ohhh and notes: **(1) & (2) qoutes are not my own I borrowed them from Hellen Keller, an eternal force of wisdom I'm sure you'll agree!


End file.
